


Times to come

by rusalka_dances_the_polka



Series: Oh, think’st thou we shall ever meet again? [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slow Burn, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusalka_dances_the_polka/pseuds/rusalka_dances_the_polka
Summary: Seven years after their break up Claire is going back to troll market. Neither her nor Jim know what the future holds for them, but they made a decision that'll change their lives...





	1. Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a series of oneshots that follows Claire and Jim over the course of Claire's pregnancy. It's mostly a bunch of fluff with a tiny bit of conflict and angst that comes with the initial setting.

"You want some more Jim?"

  
Ophelias question shook Jim from his thoughts and he looked up from the plate he had been staring at to blink at Claire's mother.

  
"Uh. Yes, sure." he answered after a moment, picking up his plate and holding it out to his...- to Claire's mother. She took it and scooped some more of the chickens bones on it that Claire's family had disregarded.

  
Cooked meat was a no go for him, but bones were edible no matter whether they'd been heated or not. Though raw they were definitely tastier. He pretended to not notice Enriques squeamish expression when he scrunched down on one of the greasy sticks.

  
It was strange to sit at this table again after so long. The last time he had done this, Enrique had been a little boy and his greatest fan - according to his sister. The last time he and Claire had been happy. Well... at least he had thought they'd been happy.

  
And then she left him.

  
He hadn't seen her again until a few weeks ago, when Blinky had called to the old trollhunters, their old allies and especially to her, once more. She had been a key factor to their victory and still they all had been so sure that it would be their last fight. Nonetheless, they all came, they all fought. What else are you supposed to do though with the end of the world at hand once more?

  
Claire and him certainly had found a rather... worthwile activity to exercise on their supposedly last day before battle. And that's what brought both of them to this table...

  
Looking at her parents, one could assume that nothing had happened in all those years past and it felt... kind of nice on one hand and a little jarring on the other. Like they were secretly happy about their daughter's unintentional pregnancy and about the fact that their first grandchild would be a quarter troll. He guessed that was just their way to try and keep everyone comfortable, Claire's mother ever the commendable politician but he still felt a little out of place.

  
"So, are you excited for tomorow?" Claire's father asked. His question was directed at both of them and they quickly glanced at one another.

  
Tomorow Claire would have her first ultra sound. His mother would perform it, in case there'd be something... unconventional about the baby.

  
Of course, she was not the only health professional available in Arcadia Oaks that in fact did know about trolls. Not after all the things that had happened in the little town. But they felt safer with as few people knowing about Claire's pregnancy as possible. So they had found a rather unusual solution: Since Barbara was not a gynecologist, another doctor would first examine Claire and Barbara would take over from then on.

  
Claire chuckled a little before she answered "Yes. I am, I mean... We are. But I think you're even more excited than us, papa."

  
"Can you blame me?" Her father proclaimed "My little girl is going to have a little bebé herself! Of course I am excited!"

  
Javier's fond expression as he looked at his daughter sent a feeling of gratitude through Jim's body. Thinking about it, maybe Claire's parents weren't just pretending for everything to be fine and dandy for goodwills sake, but really were completely accepting of their daughters predicament, even if it was not planned. After all, they had accepted their relationship years ago and when they broke up, Javier had actually called him a few times to ask him how he was doing.

  
Ophelia smiled at her husband and put a hand on his shoulder, before she turned towards them. "Your father is right, m'hija. You never forget the first time you get to see your child." and then her smile grew reminiscent as she looked at Claire and added "even if that child has not been planned."

  
Jim stopped at her words, glancing at Claire who squirmed a little in her seat. "Mom..." she said admonitory and even Jim was able to notice the little bump in the atmosphere. Ophelia though caught up immediately. "Oh sweetie" she said "I'm just trying to say, that these things happen. There's no shame in that. I was _18_ when I had you Claire, I think that's a pretty obvious case. And your father and I couldn't love you more than we do either way."

  
Jim looked at the older woman. Thankful that they were so supportive.

  
"That's not the same, Mom." Claire drawled "You and dad were-" she stopped short. Her eyes widened as she quickly glanced at Jim before looking down. Her bashfullness was a painful reminder that since they returned to Arcadia, nothing had changed about their relationship.

  
Jim didn't want to give up hope that Claire might warm up to him again. But he also didn't want to push her too much, move too fast. She had run away after finding out about her pregnancy in an effort to hide it from him. So he accepted without protest that she chose to stay with her parents, while he spent his time at his mothers house and with the rebuilt troll community under Arcadia. Sure, they had met up with Toby and his family as well as old friends from Arcadia high, had dinner with his mother and now her parents and after tomorow they would go back to trollmarket New Jersey. But since their journey back from Mexico, they hadn't really talked about the pregnancy, their plans or... themselves. He knew that Claire still had feelings for him. She knew that he'd always have feelings for her. But for some reason she seemed to think trying for some sort of relationship after the break up they had was... reprehensible.

  
He had no idea how to to deal with that. To him it was simple: She... liked him, he loved her. Kiss, make up and have that baby.

  
There was a short moment of awkward silence before Javier spoke up with a slight cough. "Cariña, let me tell you something. Having a child is a life changing decision. It doesn't matter how it happened. It only matters that you decided to do this together. And knowing you both, you will do just fine. You were always an excellent team and that's what matters most."

  
Claire looked up at her father with a smile and said "Thank you, papa." She sent Jim another quick glance and smile. He was more surprised though, when she moved her hand over his. Intertwining their fingers then gave him a quick squeeze, before she resumed with her meal. That little gesture sent more joy through him than he was ready to admit...

  
After dinner they discussed a few questions Claire's parents had. They were not exactly happy, that their daughter would stay in new trollmarket for the time being, but they understood that it was the best option until Claire figured out how she'd be able to manage life with a baby. Barbara would organize some medical equipment she'd need to supervise Claire's pregnancy and that would be transported to troll market, so she could do all the necessary examinations for her there. His mother, being a doctor, was not exactly happy about any of this, but she also didn't want to risk an even bigger danger by involving too many people. She might try to get an obstetrician or a midwife on board in case of something unusual and still made them promise to consider a hospital if the baby showed no sign of inheriting Jim's more obvious traits.  


  
Ophelia and Javier told them they'd visit them as often as possible.

  
Later that night Claire took Jim to the door.

  
"So let's be honest, how nervous are you about tomorow?" He asked her, leaning against the door frame, his helmet in his hands. "Not as much as you think." she responded and crossed her arms, her eyes gazing into the dark night outside "It's kind of hard to believe, you know?" She said, as she turned her gaze to him again "I mean... up until now it was kind of. Unreal. And it's still so early, isn't it...?"

  
"It's almost 10 weeks, Claire. It's time we take a look at that little stowaway."

  
She snorted at his words. "I know, but that's not what I mean." she said, shaking her head.

  
"I know." He gave her an encouraging smile "Everything's going to be alright."

  
After a moment of hesitation he reached out to caress her cheek, then pulled back to scratch behind his own neck at the look in her eyes.

  
"By the way, will you come over before our... appointment? Help me choose a face?" He asked with slight amusement. Since he couldn't walk into the clinic and expect no one to notice, he'd need to wear a glamour mask.

  
She chuckled in response "Sure!" She cocked her head "I'll come over after my shopping trip with May and Darce. Wouldn't want you and Toby to choose some pudge face. I don't want people to think I made out with some weirdo." She laughed and Jim snorted.

  
"I think people would be more weirded out if they knew, you made out with some troll face, Claire." he quipped.

  
She looked down for a second before she gave him a fond smile "Oh I don't think so. I think they'd be jealous I got to make out with such a cute trollboy."

  
Jim's heart beat faster for a moment and he couldn't help the happy grin that crept up his lips. After another moment though he caught himself. "So, um... you'll be shopping with May and Darci, tomorow?"

  
Claire nodded. "Maternity clothes", she griped. "I think those two are far more excited about it than I am." She crossed her arms again as she looked up at him with a flat expression "I told them that it's not necessary, but nooo." She lifted her hands to sign quote marks in the air, squinting a little "You'll get fat so fast you won't even have time to get your butt to Macy's." she chittered in a clear imitation of Mary. 

  
Jim laughed out before he turned more serious "Yeah, I see. But to be honest... I think it's nice they'll take you shopping. And it's easier if you get a few things now than later, after we'll get back to New Jersey..."

  
"Yeah... I guess that's their reasoning, too. They've got jobs and kids themselves, they can't just take the Gyre to come over for girls night anymore." Claire answered, her eyes averted in thought. "Anyways. See you tomorow?" She asked and reached out to hug him.

  
"Tomorow." He answered and spread his arms for her. When he let her go, he was pleasently surprised by a quick peck on his cheek from her. With another smile, she closed the door on him  
He grinned at the wooden frame for a moment and felt strangely reminded of a time, almost 15 years ago. She had called him cute. It was strange to be that happy about something so small as a grown up man, but even the tiniest step towards him was something he'd celebrate at the moment. He put on his helmet and skipped down the stairs towards his bike.


	2. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows

"How about this one?" He asked, holding up a magazine that depicted a blonde man with wavy hair, grey eyes and a smarmy smile on his lips.  
Claire frowned. "Are you serious Jim? That's so not my type..." she deadpanned.

Jim let his hands sink, to look at her above the magazine's edge with a glint in his eyes.

"Really? You're not into bleach blonde beach boys? Who would have thought?" then he put the magazine down in his lap again, to continue turning the pages on his search for 'the perfect face to wear'. "So tell me, oh choosy one, what are we looking for?"

Claire grinned and pursed her lips in mock thought.

They had another 15 minutes or so before they would drive to the hospital, where Barbara was waiting for them. Toby had left them to decide for themselves, telling them that they'd need the practice to choose stuff as there was 'a lot of choosing' ahead of them.

"How about? Tall, slim, dark hair and blue eyes and... oh I don't know... bluish skin and a nice set of horns?" She quipped.

Jim snorted and shook his head, but she could also see the small blush forming on his cheeks.

She didn't really know where that sense of daringness had come from, but after a long day of shopping with her best friends, she somehow couldn't help flirting with him... maybe it was just the fact, that she felt a little more like herself today, spending time with old friends or maybe she just liked how boyish he could still be when poked in the right spots. That had always been one of his most winning characteristics. Maybe it was both... Probably both.

What a strange feeling to banter this way with each other after so many years apart... It had taken her a long time to get over how much she had grown accustomed to him. You only learn what you'll miss about a person when you're not around them anymore. And Claire had liked so many things about him. Small things she wouldn't notice when they spent each day around one another. 

Other small things though, that she had noticed back then quite a lot didn't seem so bad now... maybe that was the reason for her unconstrained behaviour.

After another look at the clock, Claire turned her attention away from him and towards the magazine in front of her.

"How about this guy?" she asked, sliding the magazine onto the coffee table between them to show him.

"That guy looks pretty much like I would, if Merlin hadn't trolled me, Claire..." He leaned forward, raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a lopsided smirk.

"Oh you think you would have made it into fashion modelling? Take a good look at that guy. He's nothing like you!" Claire cackled "See that chiseled chin? I bet he could cut diamonds with that, that's nothing like your chubby little cheeks" she reached over to his face and pinched his cheek in emphasis. Jim pouted in mock hurt, grasping at his chest.

"Are you laughing at me? Who's to say I wouldn't have made a career on the catwalk, huh? I happen to be very good looking! Some even call me cute..." 

He emphasized his last words with an ambigious smirk, flashing his tusks at her and it was Claire's turn to blush. She leaned back, sitting up straight again.

"Anyways..." she broke the charged mood between them. "You're right. We really should choose someone who no one would ever recognize to be you. Wouldn't make sense for you to wear another 'Jerry'."

'Jerry' was Jim's go to pretend face whenever he used the glamour mask after he turned 19. After a while as a half troll they had realized that Jim would have to choose whether he had to let go of his human identity - which meant his mother would have to report him as missing and then wait until he'd be declared dead or whether he wanted to use his human identity now and then. The latter seemed not only less macabre but also more practical. Although that also meant he had to keep some kind of appearance. 

Usually, to take up the physique of another human (or troll), the person wearing the glamour mask needed to have regular contact with that person. But Jim had gotten so good at using the device after a few years, that a concentrated look at a picture was enough. He then decided to use a certain face on the regular. A guy he had found in some magazine, whom Claire had named 'Jerry'. Jerry looked pretty similar to what a then 20 year old Jim would have looked like. The eyes were a little different but just the right shade of blue. His hair was a little lighter and shorter than Jim's when he had been a human, his nose a little straighter.

"Good old Jerry..." Jim chuckled, then he perked up "Oh, wait until you see his update!"

"Update?" Claire asked and blinked at Jim, who grinned "Yeah, I had to update him a few years ago when I started college. After a while he looked a little too young to pass for a 26-year old. He's got a beard now." Jim nodded proudly and Claire laughed.

"So..." Jim continued "I guess it's surfer dude, then?" 

"Nah..." Claire answered, looking at the magazine again and turning a few pages back. "How about this one?" She pointed to a man surrounded by several other people in a Tommy Hilfiger add.  
"The asian looking guy?" Jim asked at picked up the magazine and Claire nodded.

"You like him?" he asked after a look at the man, tilting his head and Claire rolled her eyes. "Just change, Jim. We've got to go."

The half troll let the magazine sink again as he shrugged his shoulders "Just saying, you've got good taste."

Claire laughed.

Half an hour later they arived at the hospital and Claire slipped down from her seat behind Jim. Looking at the entrance, she couldn't stop the nervousness from creeping up on her.  
All day her pregnancy had been the main topic for her friends. 

She ended up picking two plain oversize shirts, a pretty violet raincoat that could be remodeled to carry a baby and a dress that Mary had talked her into, by arguing that even if she was living in some cave amongst trolls she might want to feel pretty now and then. Claire did not think so, but the dress was nice. A simple grey cotton dress with an empire waist and purple embroidery. They also talked her into picking a set of white, 'neutral' onesies, which she now regretted...

The clothes were one thing. She could wear those things whether she was pregnant or not. But only days ago she had more or less tried to ignore the fact that she was expecting in the first place... It seemed kind of dumb now that she had let herself be persuaded into buying stuff for a baby she had not yet... seen or felt. She wouldn't even have told them yet if it hadn't been for Toby and his blabbermouth. Of course there were signs she couldn't ignore. The morning sickness, her tiredness, the way her body ached in a way it never had before... But yet it was still so early. She had just absolutely not been in the mindset for babies when she found out and she was ashamed to admit that she had been too... shocked to form some kind of connection to the life growing within her.  
From the moment she found out, time seemed to be running, rushing, slipping through her fingers. And that feeling of being out of control crept up on her again when they started to walk towards the clinic's entrance.

Without thinking about it, she reached out for Jim's hand and held it. After a look at her face he squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

"Everything all right?"

Claire swallowed. Gosh he looked so happy... and kind of worried.

It was part of his trollish nature, that he was not able to hide his own emotions very well anymore. Especially anger or joy. And even though he tried hard, he wasn't always able to read the mood correctly. Not that he always got the emotions wrong. But his conclusions were often... a little off.

And right now? She wasn't sure he'd get it if she tried to explain. So she chose the simple route.

"I'm just a little... nervous, that's all."

"Me too." he said and smiled. 

It was curious, Claire thought, how strangely familiar his face was even though it was not his own. It was just the way he spoke and his mimics that had this effect. It was clear to her, that he was nervous for other reasons than her. His emotions were obviously more on the positive side. The nervousness stemming from excitement, more than fear.

But she also noticed, that he held her hand a little tighter as they walked into the building. 

"The elevators are over there." Jim said immediately after they entered and while they waited for the doors to open she asked "You know where to go?" The clinic was huge after all and she doubted that Jim had ever been to the gynecology before.

"Yes." He answered, glancing at her. "Mom told me the way. It's pretty simple. We just have to go to the 4th floor, see?" He said as he pointed towards the sign on the wall and she nodded. She suddenly had a lump in her throat that she tried to swallow down to no avail.

When they reached their destination, Jim went for the next sign and read aloud "Maternity ward to the right, gynecology to the left... Oookay, let's go." He looked down at her and stopped short. "Claire?"  
She blinked at hearing her name and realized she had been staring at the door beside the sign, drowning out all ambient noise around her. It was the sign to the door of the delivery ward. There was something about it... She hadn't realised how numb she suddenly felt and swallowed again. Trying to shake off the uneasy feeling.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Jim gave her a concerned glance and led her on. When they reached the room where they were supposed to wait, he tried the door but it was locked. So he asked her if it would be okay for her to wait for another moment, so he could check in with a nurse.

As she sat down on one of the chairs lined up against the wall of the hall and looked around, she couldn't help but feel desperation well up in her. She had pretended... No. She had felt excited about her pregnancy all day, but now the surrealism of it all caught up to her once again. She looked around and saw all these happy women and families on posters and leaflets.

That would never be her and Jim and their child. Their child would have to live between two worlds. Either it would never have access to the human world or it would have to hide its heritage. She wasn't even sure about this whole thing with Jim... meeting him again certainly had awoken something in her, but she had yet to find a word for it. They couldn't go back to what they had before and getting back together for the sake of their kid seemed... unwise. She knew though, that she needed him. Keeping their baby safe on her own felt like too much of a burden.

She knew that sooner or later their child would get between fronts of their daily struglled and that meant fighting. She didn't want them to learn how to fight... It shouldn't need to learn what fear meant before it learned how to read or write.

Good gods, what if their son or daughter would be chosen to be the next troll hunter after Jim...!? What if Jim lost his life while their child was still small, what if they both did??

Her spiralling thoughts brought back the things haunted her sleep since she found out that she was pregnant... the blurry images that she felt were a warning, but for some reason couldn't hold on to whenever she woke.

She tried to distract herself from her own thoughts. Her eyes searching for something else to think about, but instead she noticed the other women waiting. To her right was a couple that quietly and happily discussed baby names for a little boy. She turned towards her left and saw a heavily pregnant woman a few chairs farther away, that held her belly and slowly caressed her hand up and down. When she noticed Claire looking she turned towards her and gave her a friendly smile. That woman wouldn't know that looking at her led to another fear Claire had not yet allowed herself to think about. Birth...

Claire returned the smile quickly, before she looked down at her own hands, folded in her lap. She hoped desperately, that the woman wouldn't start talking to her as the room seemed to shrink in on her, causing nausea to well up in her stomach. And then, with furrowed brows she noticed some sort of smell that seemed... somehow familiar.

Just that moment though, Jim came back with a doctor at his side, ripping her out of her disorientation.

"Miss Nuñez? Nice to meet you! My name is Dr. Ferris, I'll do your first check up before Dr. Lake takes over, so this will work a little differently than usual. Is that okay with you? I guess Dr. Lake has already informed you, correct?" the small bubbly, blonde woman looked towards Jim, then back to her with a friendly smile and all Claire could do was hold herself together to nod at her. She felt so dizzy, she had to concentrate to stand up without wobbling.

"Okay, great." She said smiling and opened the locked door "I'll need a few more minutes with another patient, but you can change inside and prepare yourself. The nurse will come in a few minutes and bring you something to change into. Is that alright?"

This time Claire actually got an "Yes, sure." out instead of just nodding. Looking between her and Jim the doctor asked if she wanted him to come with her or if she just wanted the nurses help. She asked Jim to come with her before she even thought about it. For whatever reason she didn't want to be alone, almost felt afraid to, but another moment later, when the door closed behind them she regretted it.  
Because that was when the tears came.

Jim was in her face another moment later and she didn't know whether to push him away or sling her arms around him and cry her eyes out.

"Claire what's wrong?" She let him tow her towards a chair and sat down. Jim knelt in front of her and she found a short moment to notice how much smaller he was in this human form. He looked up at her, his face full of worry.

"Claire, please. Talk to me. You were fine just a few minutes ago. What happened?"

She didn't know what to say. Her head was a mess once again and she felt that this time, she really could blame the hormones for her outbreak. How else could she explain the strange things happening in her head? She didn't even know where to start. The fact that they'd never be some sort of normal family? Her fears for their childs future? Her blurry frightful dreams? But telling him would just worry him needlessly, since they were obviously no visions. She always had a clue what her visions where about. 

Seeing that couple? That happy lady? She was sad. Just awfully sad, that they wouldn't have a normal life like that... and as presumptuous as it may be: she felt like destiny was punishing her. Punishing her for trying to have a somewhat human life while studying magic, after spending most of her youth in a magical world. Punishing her for leaving a man who loved her more than his own life and couldn't follow her. And for that she felt sad and ashamed.

She didn't want to feel like that about her pregnancy. All day she had let herself be swept along with her friends excitement. She never would have wanted to see her future child as a punishment. She had always wanted a child, she didn't want to regret this. And she felt horrible for doing it still.

How was she supposed to explain that?

"I'm just... so sorry." was all she could think of to say, tears running down her cheeks and Jim gave her a worried, questioning look.

"What? For what are you sorry?" He took her hands in his and squeezed them. The strange man's expression reflecting so much of the real Jim, that she almost forgot that it wasn't his own face.

"For this." She said, taking one of her hands away from him and gesturing to herself in a swipe of her hand. "For being like this. For running away. For coming back. For... for feeling bad, when I should be happy. You don't deserve this."

She took her other hand away from his and rubbed both of them over her face. Wiping at her tears.

"Claire what... I..." He stopped short, rubbing a hand over his own face in discomposure and then took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm... I'm confused, but please clarify this to me: Do you want to have this baby?"

She took a shuddering breath before she said "Yes. Yes, but-"

He reached out and put his thumb over her lips as he cupped her cheek. "Wait, please. Now tell me: Do you want to come back to troll market with me?"

This time she needed a moment longer to answer, but again she nodded and said "Yes." even though her voice felt small, saying the word.

"Okay." Jim said, giving her a smile with tight lips before he continued "That's all I need to know. All I need from you at the moment. I know we'll have to talk a lot more about all of... this" He gestured between them. "But for now, that's enough. Let's just focus on the moment. Okay?"

A small part of her felt rebellious at his words- and about the way he chose them. She remembered their endless talks about their feelings and misunderstandings very well and she felt dread at the thought of falling back into that... over the years they had developed a way of communicating that left nothing to hide from one another and it was part because of her own sense of perfection, part Jim's need for harmony and a big part because of troll-Jim. Cause an unhappy, unbalanced, confused Jim was exhausting. He had grown a lot more controlled over the years, but as his girlfriend, she had been the one to take on his frustrations whenever they became unbearable.

Her outbreak wasn't about him, but of course he couldn't go past that. On one hand she wanted to voice her annoyance. On the other she just wanted to forget about it.

At the lack of her answer he spoke up again. "Claire, I know you've been carrying this around with you. And I honestly want to talk about it. But the nurse will be here any other moment and my mom and..." He sighed "Don't get angry, but I don't think you're in the right mind for this right now. Please, I just... you want to meet our baby, don't you?"

Tears welled up again in her eyes at his words. On one hand because she felt like he just wouldn't understand and on the other... because he was right. This was not the time or place and she had wanted to enjoy this. Like her parents had told her: You only got one first look at your child. And this first look felt incredibly important to her because she hoped so much that it would give her this feeling of a bond to her baby. If hopefully everything was okay...

So she wiped away her tears and tried to smile at him, squeezing his hand.

That's when the door opened and the nurse came in.

After changing into the hospital gown the nurse brought her to another examination room, where Dr. Ferris was waiting for her. Thankfully it didn't take too long. She dutifully told the woman about their move to New Jersey (a story they had decided on beforehand to justify that Barbara would be doing the first Ultrasound as a "good family friend") and the doctor emphazised not to expect too much fron the ultrasound since it was still early, she even gave her a recommendation for a few colleagues on the east coast. Claire asked a few more questions and Dr. Ferris gave her a few more tipps for home remedies against nausea, heartburn, tiredness... and mood swings. After taking a blood sample, she accompanied her back into the room where Jim and now his mother were waiting.

Barbara greeted her with a hug and she knew immediately that Jim had told her... she felt a little annoyed at him, but didn't mention it. It wasn't surprising. He told his mom everything. Another moment later, Barbara asked her to lie down and Jim took his place in front of the monitor.

Thankfully, after talking to Dr. Ferris, she felt less down, a little calmer and even a little excitement welled up in her again. She smirked at Jim's nosy expression as she exposed her belly for his mother. She herself wasn't that sure if she had already started to show. She believed she could kind of feel it, but see it? She thought she looked more bloated than pregnant when she had looked at her profile this morning. Still. Jim's interest caused a funny feeling in her stomach. When Barbara pulled up the transducer her excitement mixed with nervousness once more. For other reasons though, than before. She took Jim's hand as his mother spread the gel on her belly.

Hopefully the baby was okay. She really didn't wan't to see that happy, excited expression on his face crumble. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if something wasn't okay...  
A few moments later Barbara was explaining to them what they saw. 

"Aaand that's what we're looking for, see that's the amniotic cavity and-" she stopped short and Claire noticed immediately. Turning her eyes away from the monitor to look at Barbara's confused face.  
Her fear was back full force and she sequeezed Jim's hand to get his attention. He blinked, his focus still on the black spots that obviously told him nothing, before he switched his gaze to Claire, then to Barbara and back to her again.

"Mom?" he asked "What is it?" His hand held Claires tighter as well.

"Oh... uh. Sorry. Don't worry, but-" She shook her head to glance at them before she moved the transducer again. "Everything's fine..." She said, her eyes trained on the monitor, seemingly in thought "It's just..." She shook her head and gave out a little laugh. Jim and Claire exchanged a confused glance at each other before Jim imitated his mother's laugh.

"Mom." He admonished "Could you please tell us what's going on? You're giving us multiple heart attacks!" Barbara had the nerve to grin in response, then pointed at the monitor. "I'm so sorry you two, I just... don't forget that I'm not a gynecologist and it's still early, so I want to make sure I'm correct. But see this?" She moved the transducer again, as she had moved it a little while talking. "That's an amniotic cavity." She said, as she outlined a black shape on the monitor. "Later this will be the amniotic sac and here you see the baby. Do you notice something?"

They both stared at the monitor again and saw what she meant. Claire was struck speechless, but Jim found his voice after a moment of blinking owlishly at the screen.

"There's two." He said "Does that... That means..."

"Yes, dear." She looked at him first, then gave Claire a smile and squeezed her shoulder "I guess you're going to have twins."


	3. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!

"So, how are things going with Claire?"

  
Jim looked up at the branches above him at his best friends question, pressing his lips together then taking a deep breath.

  
"She's... fine. I think the morning sickness is getting a little better. She's at least able to eat more than a few bites. I was pretty worried there for a while. Now she's mostly very tired all the time. And aside from those... moodswings, she's doing okay. I'm pretty sure she's growing bigger each day. But don't tell her I said that. For whatever reason she doesn't like to hear it."

  
He smiled as he thought of her glare when NotEnrique pointed out her 'lil potbelly'.

  
Toby laughed in response.

  
"That's good to hear, but you know I mean something else."

  
Jim rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't do him the favor and not press him on the matter.

  
Truth to be told, pregnancy was hard, but at least they got along given the circumstances... Claire and him had come back to troll market more than a month ago and in the meantime he got her to move in with him. That was a pretty big success in his book.

  
But as Claire had stressed: she moved in with him, mainly for _practical_ reasons. His cave was fully equipped with everything they needed. There was even some old stuff from her there. It was in the middle of trollmarket, located above Blinky's study and library with a view over the whole town. And it was spacious. Spacious enough in fact for clearing and expanding a room for two little beds... not that they had yet talked about it. He had other plans to think about anyway...

  
She also argued that she felt weird all day alone in some strange cave and he was out most of the time anyway. But he knew, that she knew that he must know that it was just an excuse. He was often out and about for trollhunting business, but not for days on end. He often took several trips here and there, but inbetween he had quite enough time to spare. And with her in his cave, he had one more reason to spend a little more time home. He tried to help her with her nausea as much as she let him and tried to make sure she got to eat. His training regimen had suffered greatly.

  
It was nice, but also... difficult in a way.

  
Claire sent him all these little messages. With every day she became a little more relaxed, a little more unwound around him, often catching herself from acting a little too... intimate towards him. And then she pulled back, withdrew from him like he would bite her.

  
It was confusing and it hurt.

  
She had told him that she still had feelings for him. Her behaviour told him she had feelings for him and when he told his mother because he didn't dare to confront Claire, lest he made her cry (again).

His mother had told him to be patient. That she would come around.

  
Easier said than done when it seemed like she held herself back.

  
For what reason, he would never understand and the suspense was killing him.

  
Not for the first time he caught himself thinking back to the day that had led to all of this and yearning for a repeat... Not something he would tell Toby about though...

  
As he was lost in thought, his best friend spoke up, taking his silence for an answer.

  
"So I guess, you had no success on romancing our favorite witch yet?"

  
Jim grimaced at his wording.

  
"Don't make it weird, Tobes... but nope. And you know it feels somewhat exhausting. Sometimes I ask myself if I just get her signals all wrong and I'm fooling myself and then... she goes and drops all this sweet, homely stuff on me. Two days ago? She fed me! I made her breakfast and she didn't feel like she could eat much, so she started to feed me whipped cream and spoons and then sat on my lap all cuddled up and... Well. I... got some cream on my nose and she licked it off. Like... what am I supposed to make of that?"

  
"Whoa!" Toby laughed "Way to go my dude. That sounds like some real progress, if you ask me!"

  
Jim huffed "Pff... maybe it would be if she wouldn't have 'excused' herself on the spot and vanished in the bathroom because she suddenly needed to take a 'bath'... I swear, every time something like that happens she avoids me for a few days." He sighed again "I just don't understand her at all... You can't tell me this is all just because she's pregnant. She acts so out of character sometimes. I don't know what to do!"

  
Being the sensitive person that he was, Toby snorted into the phone.

  
"Dude. Yes. That sounds exactly like a pregnant Claire would behave. Or let me explicate: That sounds like an unwantedly pregnant Claire, who broke up with you seven years ago to master magic, authoring her own books and an Ph.D. in being awesome, but never completely got over her first true love, namely you. Then being punched in the feels by seeing you again, right before doomsday. Thus resulting in said unwanted pregnancy. The poor thing is just confused, Jim!"

  
Jim rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you for summing that up. I admit that does make sense in a way. But I still don't understand, why she still has this... wall built up between us."

  
He heared Tobes sigh "Trolls..."

  
"Hey! Half-troll if anything." Jim interrupted him.

  
"Yeah, yeah. What I wanted to say is this: She's wrecking that wall down, Jimbo! Don't you see? Give her a little time and for the love of gnomes, don't scare her with your love-crazed trollishness. Dude, she was so distraught she ran away, like two months ago! Now she licks cream off your nose!? Can you really not see how much of a progress that is? And by the way, hearing that stuff feels a little weird... keep your pillow talk to yourselves, man."

  
"You were the one that started it, Tobes." He laughed.

  
"Yeah well, what can I do? I worry about my two best buds and their baby-related craziness."

  
Jim was quiet for a moment, scratching a little at the bark of a tree before he spoke up "You know what? You're right. I really am baby-crazy. I'd build a pillow-nest and wrap her in blankets, if she'd let me. But I have to somehow accept, that Claire is just starting to get into this whole motherhood thing, whereas I had been sold on the idea from the moment I heard it."

  
"That's cause you're a total mother hen, Jim." Toby stated sagely.

  
The half troll laughed once again and leaned against a tree. "What's that supposed to mean now?"

  
"That means that you liked to take up responsibility for others since I met you. You managed to mother Barbara Lake at eight. Who is a pretty motherly mom herself I might add. You were born for this stuff, dude. And besides. Don't forget how damn assertive you got after your transformation."

  
"Uh... Tobes? I was a total wreck for months. No- Years."

  
He thought back to darker times, thought back to the time Claire left him. Hell, he still had days where he missed the feeling of sunshine on his skin like a man dying of thirst missed the taste of water...

  
"You know what I mean. Not you on the whole, but your behavior...- or let me rephrase: you got more decicive. Is that better?"

  
"Yeah. It is."

  
"See?" Tobes chuckled.

  
"Yeah well, I see your point. But Claire herself had always been pretty motherly as well. Just think of Enrique."

  
"Never said she wasn't. But she hates being without control. And owning your decisions is something else than making them conciously. You know what I mean?"

  
He really needed a moment to think about Toby's words, but his friend was right.

  
He stared up at the dark sky, noticing the greying horizon that told him it wouldn't be long till dawn. He stretched, yawning before he spoke up again.

  
"You're right Tobes, as always. Now listen, I've got to get back to troll market but beforehand I wanted to ask you if you want to come over with my mom next week."

  
"You mean, for the next check up? That's when exactly?"

  
"She'll be here for only a day, monday. She wants to introduce us to the OB Gyn she found, so she can't stay long in troll market. You know the rules about outsiders."

  
"And I'm not an outsider? I'm touched, Jimbo." Toby quipped "But yeah, I think that could work. My girls will be out of town and I can squeeze in an off day at the institute."

  
Jim smiled "Great! Then we'll see each other in a few days."

  
Jim looked forward to seeing Toby again. He hadn't been able to visit as often after having his daughter. His new project at the geological institute took up a lot of nights as well. And soon Jim himself wouldn't be able to get to Arcadia as often. Having Toby in troll market would also be good for Claire. All in all she was doing fine, but aside from sleeping, reading, working on some smaller projects with Blinky and taking a stroll now and then, she didn't have to do much and he was pretty sure it was wearing her down some. She had been all over the world for the past three years and was used to a completely different schedule.

  
He took out his horngazel and opened the entrance to new troll market.

  
The main entrance was located a few miles outside of the town, as it proved easier to set everything up without needing to hide from humans in the middle of a busy town. There were also two other exits that led into the sewers, but those were highly secured and only open for the few trolls that specialized in scavenging human garbage dumps. Each of those trolls had an individual horngazel, that could not be used by someone else. As trollhunter, Jim had one as well. They had learned a few tricks from the changelings in that regard. The new main entrance was secured by highly delicate magic spells as well. Every now and then he had to free a few careless citizens and the odd tourist out of stasis traps.

  
He entered the lift that would take him deep underneath the earth and asked himself whether he should go home or visit the forge. Claire would be probably asleep anyway.

  
As he stepped into the buzzing market though, he headed for his cave. He hadn't seen Claire all day since Merlin had visited and she wanted to show him a few of her new projects. He decided he'd get a nap before cooking a nice breakfast for her. The evening before he had caught her with a bucket of popcorn and peanut butter, so he guessed her appetite was back again.

  
When he entered his cave, he carefully looked into the alcove that she had made her bed in and was surprised by not finding her there. Taking a sniff he concluded that she must be somewhere else in the cave, but couldn't either find her in the kitchen nor the bathroom. So he tried that strange skill he had perfected to track her down.

  
They still weren't completely sure how, but Merlin guessed that somehow a part of Jim's own aura had attached itself to Claire, allowing him to track her down wherever she was.

  
He followed the sensation that pulled him into her direction, surprisingly into his own bedroom and truthfully: There she was, her back facing him and hugging several pillows to her body. The blanket had been kicked down to her feet.

  
Jim couldn't help but grin to himself. Aside from looking incredibly cute, the fact that she had chosen his bed to sleep in, felt... nice. Very nice, indeed.

  
Just as he wanted to turn around his ears perked up.

  
Was that...? He slowed his breath, standing stockstill and sent Claire's back another glance. After several moments he decided he had only imagined it and turned around, but just as he left the room he heard it again. A sniffle.

  
Not again...

  
He turned back to his bedroom.

  
Jim had never seen Claire cry as much as in the last few weeks. And not just because of those overwhelming fears of life-changing dimensions. She had cried because she was hungry, but felt too nauseous to actually eat. Because she was so exhausted her brain wouldn't let her finish some magical potion she had been working on. Another time, she had tried to get some exercise. When he noticed how much she struggled and tried to get her to slow down, she had first chewed him out, then dissolved into tears. He wouldn't have thought that being pregnant could be so hard, but she really struggled with the symptoms. It was strange seeing someone as hardy as her like this.

  
"Claire?" he said quietly, but she didn't move as he stepped into the room. He waited another moment, then carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, bending over her. Her eyes were closed but he could tell the difference between a sleeping person and one who pretended to be asleep.

  
"Claire, come on. I know you're awake."

  
Another moment later she opened her eyes and turned on her back, to look up at him. Her eyes puffy and red. She rubbed at them. "Curse your supersonic hearing." she mumbled.

  
"What's wrong, hm?" He asked her quietly. He hesitated for a moment before he caressed her cheek, then let his hand slip through the hair that was sticking into every direction.

  
She blinked and looked to the side, breaking their eye contact. "Nothing." she said.

  
"Ah. So you're crying over nothing?"

  
Her eyes found his again. "Apparently I do." Then they filled with tears and she brought up her hands and rubbed them over her face.

  
He waited silently, watching her attentively.

  
Another moment later she huffed. "I've been d-... I'm tired, just sooo tired and I've been trying everything but I can't..." her voice sounded wobbly, "I can't sleep."

  
Tears started to slip down her cheeks again and he wiped one away.

  
"Sorry." She said and he sighed.

  
"Claire, there's nothing you have to be sorry about."

  
"But I am. This is ridiculous. I am ridiculous and I don't know what to do. I just... I feel like this body isn't mine anymore... Being pregnant is horrible and I'm not even that far along!"

  
Her words caused more tears to slip from her eyes, but they also got him thinking.

  
He couldn't claim to understand what was going on with her, but the feeling of dysphoria? The feeling of not owning ones own body? That was something he could relate to...

  
"Do you want me to help?"

  
She looked up at him with tired eyes. "Help?" she asked. "How?"

  
He smiled at her. "That's up to you? What can I do to help?"

  
Claire tiredly blinked at him a few times, then a barely recognizable smile crept up her lips. "Are you pulling my own move on me, trollhunter?"

  
"Yep." he gave her a wide genuine smile "those strategies of yours always helped me, so why not try it the other way round? So... tell me, what do you feel I can do to help?"

  
She rolled her eyes and whined, crossing her forearms above her eyes, but not enough to hide the wry smile on her lips.

  
"Well... now that I see how annoying that is, I can't play the party-pooper, can I?"

  
"Nope." He shook his head, stifling a grin. How often had he complained about her decidedly tenacious formula to shake him 'out of it'? He couldn't help but feel a little glee to turn tables on her.  
She groaned "This is exhausting and I already am tired." She shifted her arm to send him a pouting glare, "And don't think I haven't noticed that it isn't the first time you're doing this. Admit it, you've been doing this on purpose all along."

  
At that he really couldn't help the sly grin, that slipped on his face "First time on purpose, but I guess you kind of conditioned me there."

  
She blew a rasberry at him and hid her eyes again.

  
After taking several deep breaths, seemingly in thought, she finally asked a question.

  
"Stay with me?"

  
Jim stopped short. "Pardon me?"

  
Claire lifted her arms again to look at him.

  
"You asked me what would help and I...", she stopped to shift her body a little and pull her arms down to cross them over her chest. "I... Could you stay? I don't want to be alone." She looked down at her hands as she said those words.

  
"I... sure, of course."

  
A little flutter started in his chest. She hadn't directly asked him something like that since the day he had found her. Sure, they had ended up cuddled together once or twice. She had hugged him and pecked his cheek a few times, but never kissed him. And whenever that happened she had gone into hiding afterwards. Avoiding him.

  
Regardless of the possible outcome, he'd certainly use this chance to get near her.

  
Having her in his cave, pregnant with his twins nonetheless, had been a onslaught on his instincts... physical contact was substantial to trolls maintaining a bond like this. But did they even have a bond? She was living with him but was she with him? They obviously had no romantic relationship but her ambiguous behaviour towards him drove him almost literally up the walls.

  
And now she allowed him to lie down beside her.

  
He concioussly tried to move slowly and not let himself fall down to the matress in a rush to wrap her in his arms. When his head hit the pillow though and her warm back pressed to his chest, it was pure bliss.

  
She may be the one who had trouble sleeping, but he already knew he'd have the calmest sleep in weeks as soon as he'd drift away.

  
After a few minutes though she turned around to face him and he blinked his closed eyes open. He felt a little disappointment at the loss of contact and looked down at her questioningly.

  
"Need something else?" He asked quietly.

  
She shook her head slightly, her cheek pressed against the pillow as she stared ahead to his chest and into empty space.

  
"No. Just... thinking."

  
"Correct me if I'm wrong." he mumbled "but isn't thinking detrimental to falling asleep?"

  
"You're right." She looked up at him with half lidded eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I'll try not to think then."

  
She closed her eyes and he waited a moment longer. It had seemed to him like she wanted to say something, but he seemed to be wrong. Closing his eyes again his brain slipped into the calm space between conciousness and sleep within seconds.

  
He hadn't noticed it that much before, but he was pretty tired himself.

  
His body didn't need as much sleep as he did when he had been a human and being near a heartstone had a stimulating effect as well, but it wasn't the same as with trolls. Trolls were content if they could get a nap in now and then. They could sleep for hours if they had nothing better to do or go on for days with just a few minutes of sleep. If they were near a heartstone they'd probably even survive for weeks with no sleep at all, while during their journey to New Jersey the trolls needed a several hours per day. Although Jim could still not say for sure how much they really needed it or if they just liked to get a regular nap per day. Jim however needed daily sleep. Preferably at least two or three hours. More than six hours was not necessary however. Since Claire had moved back in he hadn't gotten less, but less recreative sleep.

  
He was roused again a few moments later by the feeling of beeing stared at.

  
When he opened his eyes , she was gazing at his face and for a moment he wanted to ask her what kept her up, but then she put her hand on his cheek and his brain drowned in white noise. All he could see where her eyes and then she came nearer.

  
He felt his own heartbeat speeding up and as her lips touched his, he closed his eyes. He praised every millisecond of contact and tried to move as carefully as possible, gripping at his pillow to keep from hugging her to him. Jim sighed as she opened her lips and her touge traced against his, asking for permission to enter. She tasted like peanut butter when his own tounge touched hers.

  
Another moment later, she plucked her lips away from his and he couldn't help the tiny whine that escaped his lips.

  
Jim didn't dare to open his eyes and when she stayed silent he took a deep breath before putting his forehead against hers.

  
He just got an "What..." out before she interrupted him with an apology. "I'm sorry, Jim. I just..."

  
She went silent again and he opened his eyes with a sigh. Her eyes, just inches from his were closed.

  
"What are you sorry for? Claire, please don't be sorry for something I want-"

  
Her eyes opened, looking straight ahead into his "But it isn't right."

  
Jim frowned at her "What isn't right?"

  
"My feelings for you. I... it's been so long ago, we're not- I shouldn't have these feelings for you."

  
She squeezed her eyes shut again and he blinked.

  
A little frustration was bubbling up again and he tried to keep it down.

  
_Don't concentrate on what you don't understand. Concentrate on what you hear..._

  
"But you do have feelings for me?"

  
Her eyes opened again and she gave him a rueful look before she answered "Yes."

  
"And why is that so bad? I don't understand."

  
She blinked, wrinkling her forehead. "Because it's... it was over. Just four months ago I thought, I'd never see you again..."

  
"And now you're here." He tried to give her an earnest look, desperate to get through to her. "Claire, it doesn't matter to me what happened back then. This is now." He dared to lay his hand down on her stomach, between them. "And the only thing that matters is what you're feeling now. Beause to me? You'd make me happiest if you'd just act on your feelings. But if you don't want me, then tell me so, just please... for the love of Deya... give me a clear answer."

  
She was silent again and he couldn't bear that, so he spoke up again a few moments later.

  
"Claire... I told you that I don't understand that shame you feel, nor your hesitation. To me it's so easy.

  
You know how... You know what I feel for you. And please believe me when I say, that I don't want to pressure you into returning my feelings. But... you said yourself that you feel... at least feel something for me. I just wish you'd give this a chance. Just anything to give me some sort of orientation. You don't have to feel ashamed for what happened between us."

  
"I know that." She closed her eyes and took a breath before she continued, staring at his chest again "I got that, that's not... but I... I feel like... I made a mistake that I don't deserve forgiveness for. I don't deserve..." She looked up at him. "I am... afraid to tell you this, because I feel like you'll be angry. But I have to get it off my chest. So... When I found out? About the pregnancy? I felt like it was some kind of punishment. And I still sometimes do. Like fate was throwing me back at you to get back at me for trying to live my own live, for hurting you and then sleeping with you on the first chance I got. And then my whole life just... collapsed. And I can't help but feel like something will go wrong."

  
Jim listened intently to her and couldn't help the small smile that slipped on his lips by the end of it. He couldn't claim to understand her completely, but describing her situation as punishment did feel a little... hurting. How she got the idea that he'd hold it against her or why she hadn't dared to tell him however, was intangible to him. He sighed and sat up, leaning against the wall behind his bed and cocking his head to look down at her.

  
"You know... you sound like me. My old me I mean. Human Jim. Why do you make this so hard for yoursefl?" He shook his head and knitted his eyebrows at her. "You know, you could turn this around and call me the lucky bastard of this situation, because honestly? I was pretty hyped from the moment I found out." He shrugged and chuckled sheepishly. "The moment you said, that you want to keep our baby? That was the happiest I felt in a long time. So while you're down and dragging all of this trouble around with you, while you're the one that feels helpless and depressed? I'm here, having the time of my life- mostly. I have no right to be angry at you for feeling like this is punishment. Because seeing it that way? It is. But this doesn't change your decision or what you said before, that you do have feelings for me."

  
He slipped his fingers through her disheveled hair as she turned her eyes away from his face to look at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

  
"Do you remember, what I told you some time after my transformation?" He asked qietly, still combing his fingers through her hair.

  
She looked at him, frowning in thought before she shook her head almost indescernable.

  
" _You_ said, that we're messed up. And _I_ said, that at least we're messed up together. I still remember that. You had my back through so many challenges Claire. I'm not mad... well not anymore, that you couldn't take it any longer after a while. You're human. You're not the one with the amulet and I just... I couldn't help trying to protect you from it. I never wanted to put my weight on your shoulders. I regret the way I acted about it back then and I'm sorry I now put another weight on top of your shoulders instead. I may be happy about the outcome, but I do feel sorry that you're stuck in a situation you didn't want to end up in. Just know one thing: I'll be there. I'll never push you away to protect you again. And nothing would make me happier than if you could stop seeing this as punishment and start seeing the good that came of it."

  
"I do see some good." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

  
And then she pulled herself up, to sit beside him, looking deeply into his eyes and he was drawn in by her again. Before their lips met though, she put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

  
"I just... We can't be the same we've been before Jim. We're different. I at least am different. I don't want to repeat our past mistakes."

  
He looked down for a moment before he looked into her eyes again "You're right. Now what do you suggest?"

  
She thought for a moment before she spoke up "Can we take it... this, I mean. Can we take it slow? I..." she sighed "I want to be with you, but I can't treat the past seven years like we just took a break."  
"Taking it slow..." He mumbled. As much as those three words made a small part of him scream, it gave him a direction. A goal he could aim for. It was a thousand times better than a 'No' and he was happy enough to have something to hold on to. "I can do that. I'll do that. Now..." His eyes were drawn in by her lips "... does taking it slow include giving you a goodnight kiss?"

  
The small smile and her closing eyes were enough of an invitation for him to lean in.

  
It took Claire only minutes to fall asleep in his arms.


	4. For I never saw true beauty till this night

Watching him she realized how long it had been since she had last done this.

  
A shame, really. Because no matter what. Watching Jim fight, was a sight to behold. He flew past her just that moment, his armour glinting in the light and spiralling through the air to avoid projectiles, then using the wall of the new forge to propell downwards towards severall spikes aimed at him. Instead of being pierced by the metall rods though, he snatched two of them out of the air and rammed them into the fixtures embedded in the ground that fired them off in the first place. A small smile grazed her lips, her eyes never leaving his form. It wasn't difficult to admit for her, that watching him fight still made her heart race. She couldn't even follow his movement as he threw one his training blades with his left, knocking out three of the troll guards that that came for their trollhunter, while using his right to decapitate the last two dummys in one swipe with daylight.

  
Even though Merlin's trickery had been a rather unfortunate course of action in hindsight, one could not deny that Jim was freakishly strong and over the years, his already impresive fighting skills had only grown.

  
"Guys!" He proclaimed, irritation evident in his voice as he strolled towards the bedraggled trolls that still rubbed the sore bodyparts where he had hit them. "What was that?" He stood, confronting them and crossing his arms "That's a new low point. I didn't even need 5 minutes to slaughter little Bulbo and his family over there!" He gestured to the destroyed dummies, littering the forge's floor.

  
"Now, now..." Blinky spoke up, from where he stood at the controls and moved to join the group. "This only shows us our weak points, so that we can aim to overcome them. And after all..." he grinned at his protégé "a new low point for our guards is also a new record for you, Master Jim! So lighten up!" He patted Jim on the shoulder before pushing him towards where Claire was sitting. While pushing Jim forward, trollmarket's leader nodded at the other trolls, sending them on their way.

  
One of the first things Blinky and Jim had established in new trollmarket was the guard. Not only was it a way to regulate some of the chaos that came with establishing a new settlement, it also made the whole market safer, gave Jim the opportunity to focus on other tasks outside of trollmarket and gave some of the rather rowdier trolls a purpose. The trolls of old and new trollmarket alike had been free to use the forge of heroes, but trolls as a species were not decidedly... disciplined... Being part of the guard set up a regimen for these trolls to adhere to.

  
Part of Jim's regular training shedule included fake attacks on trollmarket, where the guards had to try and protect the pretend-populace as long as possible from the trollhunter. As effective as that was, it also showed quite vividly that not even a town full of trolls would be able to survive the half troll...

  
"Jim, I must say..." Blinky said as the other trolls were out of sight and were standing in front of Claire. "That was absolutely formidable. I was worried that your slack in training would have a negative effect, but I think..." he glanced at Claire with a sly smirk "there's other things that motivate you quite enough to perform perfectly!"

  
Claire turned from looking at Blinky to Jim and raised an eyebrow. "Protective instincts?"

  
"Yeaah, well..." he answered, sheepishly before he hurriedly continued: "But I've got it under control! I didn't even knock out Kronk, when he barreled towards you like a lunatic rhino!"

  
Claire laughed. "Jim you know I saw that. Those horns of his just get in the way of seeing straight sometimes. And you know I'm perfectly capable of getting myself out of the way. Which reminds me...!"

  
She stood with a little wobble. She had reached her 20th week of pregnancy and it was obvious now that she didn't just have a piece of cake too much. With the everchanging growth, her movements became a little less... fluid. But she only suffered nausea now whenever she smelled something strong at the wrong time and her energy levels had finally started to rise again, making her long to get out and get some excersize. She hadn't felt as energetic in weeks now!

  
And what was better for that than a little match with the trollhunter himself?

  
She gave Jim a calculating look. He'd certainly need to be persuaded...

  
So she gave him her brightest smile.

  
"You see... I came here for a reason." She said turning towards Jim, cocking her head and looking up at him through her eyelashes. "You know, I've been confined to sitting in a cave all day for weeks now. And it _really_ started to get on my nerves..."

  
Jim blinked at her cluelessly, then nodded with a questioning expression on his face "Uh-huh."

  
"Sooo..." Claire said "I thought you and I could have a little match in the forge...?"

  
"Uh-uh." Jim gave her an incredulous expression as he shook his head. "No way!"

  
"Oh come on, Jim!" Claire crossed her arms, pouting at him "Just a little match, I'm going stir crazy if I don't get some action!"

  
"Then I'll take a walk with you, but fighting? Are you serious!? I'm not going to hit a pregnant woman! Besides, we have an appointment later or have you forgotten?" Jim looked at her like she had eaten the wrong sort of shrooms.

  
Unfortunately Blinky seemed to share his view.

  
"Claire, I'm certain there are better ways to 'get some action', than fighting our trollhunter." The scholar had emphazised her use of words and Claire chose to ignore the expression that flickered over Jim's face, clearly showing where his mind went for a moment. Men...

  
Over the past weeks their interactions had gotten... interesting. After admitting to him- _and_ herself, that she wanted to try a fresh start, they had somehow slipped back into some of that old comfort of a grown relationship- and she didn't feel weird about it. But at the same time... they were darting around each other like kids around the cookie jar. It was strange. And strangely exciting. On one hand everything with him seemed so... familiar and comfortable, but on the other hand he could make her feel like teenager again.

  
They weren't kids anymore, they both knew where they stood, what they wanted from life. But her unintentional pregnancy had turned all of that upside down and for a while she wasn't sure of anything. It felt good to let go of some of her concerns and follow her intuition again.

  
"I'm not talking about a fistfight you guys!" She rolled her eyes "I've been there in your last battle with a magic opponent and let me tell you this: You're a little rusty if it's about confrontations with wielders of magic." she gave him a mischievous smile, hoping that the provocation would break his refusal.

  
Unfortunately it didn't seem to work with Jim who crossed his arms, arched his eyebrows and gave her an resolute shake of his head. Blinky though seemed to think about it...  
"Well, she does have a point master Jim."

  
Jim rolled his eyes and gave his mentor a flat look.

  
"She's playing us, Blink. And it's still a 'no', Claire. If I need to train against someone with magical abilities, I'll call Merlin and beat _him_ up. Not the future mother of my children." He gave her an unimpressed look.

  
"If you think I'm going to give up this easily, you're mistaken mister. I'll find someone to spar, whether you like it or not. I bet Nomura wouldn't say 'no' to an opportunity to get on your nerves." Claire challenged.

  
His expression changed to a sceptical one as he countered "Claire, not even Nomura would be cocky enough to cross me on this."

  
Blinky though, who had been watching them intently, coughed and put up a finger on each of his two right arms to get their attention.

  
"If I may make a suggestion you two. As it is obvious that fair Claire has her mind set on this, how about she simply tries to hit you, while you evade? No need to attack her and still a good training, Jim."  
Claire gave the troll a thoughtful look. She could get on board with that plan, even if she had hoped to get some really light sparring out of the half troll. Jeez, it wasn't like she wanted to practice her sword skills with him...! Jim though, was seemingly not completely sold. His ears flat against his head he gave first Blinky, then Claire a doubtful look.

  
"I don't know... We've been here two months ago. Using your abilities exhausted you a lot more than usual."

  
Claire rolled her eyes "Back then I've been exhausted by just getting out of bed, Jim! I need to feel my body again! It's been long enough that I don't feel like myself. So please: Just half an hour before we have to meet up with your mom and Angelica anyway. And think about it: How am I supposed to protect myself if I let myself go completely for months?"

  
That seemed to finally convince him. Not without him looking up at the ceiling and groaning though.

  
"Fine. You win. One round of you blasting me around. But if I see you panting or stumbling or whatever, I'm calling quits!"

  
Claire grinned at him excitedly.

 

Half an hour later a small horde of guards was cheering her on as she whacked Jim across the forge with a magical whip she had formed with her left hand. Her staff was fine for a lot of things, but this signature move she had... borrowed from another notorious sorceress demanded dexterity. She formed a net of magic with her staff - thoughtfully abstaining from loading it up with electric energy, and shot it into Jim's trajectory, succesfully catching him in the air. He landed in it, head down and immediately began to struggle against his bonds, tangling himself up even more. The other guards guaffed at their trollhunter and Claire couldn't help a chuckle herself.

  
"Oh, haw haw!" Jim shouted across the forge. "You know I can hear you guys, right? This _will_ have consequences! And Claire, could you _please_ let me go now!?"

  
Claire pursed her lips in an amused smirk, then whipped her staff. Suddenly the net disappeard and the trollhunter fell several feet to the earth with a yelp.

  
Behind her Blinky chuckled and laid a hand on her shoulder.

  
"Alright everyone. I think that was enough fun for today. Lady Claire... you promised."

  
The other trolls dispersed and Claire sighed at the troll elder, smiling down at her. "Okay, okay. I'll sit down."

  
She turned towards a crate, that was usually used for spears, flipped it over with a flick of her staff and sat down, trying to calm her breathing. She leaned her staff, a newer version she had designed just about two years ago for her trip through the amazonian jungle, against her shoulder. The double edged blades had not only proven very efficient against raharas and other magical beasts, but chanelled her energy better than the older designs. Instead of just using the usual amethyst, she had also embedded a small lapislazuli in the middle of the handle, as it not only acted like a conductor but balanced the stream of energy through the tool. The fact that it was retractable made it very practical to boot.

  
It had taken her a few years to accept that Jim's asigned stone had a calming, balancing effect on her powers...

  
She was still panting slightly, but a grin was plastered on her face as well when Jim walked up to her.

  
With a quiet "Thank you." she accepted a cup of water Blinky offered her, before turning her eyes on Jim again. Blinky patted the half trolls arm and told them, he'd leave them to attend their 'business'.

  
"Alright. Are you happy now?" Jim rolled his left shoulder and grimaced at her "I think I might have pulled something when you snatched me up by my arm..."

  
Claire set the cup down on her lap and tilted her head "Aww... poor little trollhunter." she said and curled her lower lip at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

  
Jim gave her a flat look in return, when suddenly a wicked glint reached his eyes. He stepped further towards her and crouched to her eyelevel when he reached her.

  
"You may feel all high and mighty right now because I won't challenge you, but you know what...?" He lent forward, putting his hands down on the crates edges beside her hips and leaning forward to her ear "I know about your weak point Miss Nuñez and I don't think that being pregnant changed anything about you being highly _ticklish_!"

  
She couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine at his words, at having him so near, his breath tickling her face. She could hear her own heart thumping in her ears.

  
For a moment she'd swear her ears were burning.

  
Claire cleared her throat and gave him another, wide eyed look while leaning back to look into his eyes. "You wouldn't do that!" She whispered in mock consternation, staring into his eyes and with another shiver she saw how the expression in his eyes shifted to something hungry as a sly smile spread on his lips...

  
Her breath hitched as his eyes moved to her lips and in a semi-concious move she dipped her fingers into her cup before pulling them up and flicking droplets of water against his face.

  
As he jolted back and squeezed his eyes shut in a startled grimace, she snorted.

  
"Weren't you the one, who was so worked up about our appointment? I think we should get going now, Jim."

  
He grumbled slightly and pouted before he straightened to help her up.

  
"Yeah, right. Now you're suddenly in a hurry..." She caught him rolling his eyes and giggled on his account, which made him smile at her in turn.

 

After picking up Jim's mother and their OB Gyn Angelica at the gyre station, they returned to Blinky's cave a short while later. The materials Barbara had aquired or rather told Jim to aquire, had been set up in one of the rooms that Blinky had not yet filled to the brim with books. Blinky's cave was all around one of the biggest in new trollmarket - especially since his library alone filled several rooms.

  
As trollmarket's leader, the elder troll had _some_ privilliges, even though Blinky liked to complain, that he hardly ever noticed that.

  
"Can I get you ladies something to drink or to eat?" Jim asked as they stepped into the cave, turning towards a staircase that led to his own quarters.

  
"Yes please!" Claire piped up "Tea would be nice and do we still have left some of those cookies you made the day before?" Barbara gave the younger woman an interested look "Cookies, made by Jim?" she turned towards her son with a grin "Count me in, dear."

  
Jim smiled in return, his blue eyes lighting up "A platter of cookies and some tea for my favorite women in the world. You want something else Angelica?"

  
The older, slightly chubby lady sent him a warm smile but said "Oh thanks my boy, but no." she chuckled a little, turning towards the other women "I don't know if trollfood is really something for me."

  
Jim perked up at that "Ah, don't worry, Claire has not yet developed a taste for troll food, the cookies are just classic, chewy triple chocolates. I'll just get a platter and you can serve yourselves." with that he disappeared upstairs.

  
Claire and the two older women meanwhile settled in the little room that had been turned into an examination room.

  
"So, today we'll have a ultrasound." Angelica said, as she prepared to take Claires blood pressure "And I already told you I'd neet an urine sample as well, you got that?"

  
"Yep." Claire answered before she turned silent, as the doctor concentrated on her task.

  
"Perfect." the older, light haired woman said as she loosened the blood pressure cuff and Claire didn't exactly know if it was answer to her confirmation or a comment on her blood pressure.

  
"I'd also like to talk about your birth plan, especially about what to expect during labor and the option of a c-section, since we're not sure how your babies' developement will proceed." Angelica spoke up, stemming both her hands on her knees and Claire nodded seriously.

  
Claire had started to read up on magical spells, potions and tinctures that made delivery a lot safer, but when Barbara had told them that she had found someone she trusted with her grandchildren's delivery, Claire had been relieved. Barbara had been against a 'home' birth from the beginning, but after finding out that they were expecting twins, she had been adamant about involving an expert. Even though Jim had had some trouble to let a stranger into trollmarket and near her.

  
Angelica was an experienced obstetrician who had overseen several twin pregnancies and her own options on giving birth where something that Claire was quite worried about since they had no idea how the twins would grow. She could definitely not give birth in a hospital, since one of the babies really seemed to develop trollish traits. At least it showed circular thinkening on its skull, right where Jim had his own horns. What they hadn't yet shown though, were their genders.

  
The patent older woman had persuaded both of them right on their first meeting. She was extraordinarily friendly, had a pleasently calm voice and could answer all their questions in a very precise matter. The first thing she did was to offer them calling her by her first name. She was also pretty tough and had not only mastered gyre rides in record time, but treated her visits into another world as a mere professional duty to support a pregnant woman. That was all that mattered to her.

  
The only negative experience with her had been that absolutely mortifiying moment when Claire threw up right on the woman's shoes after getting a whiff of her perfume, right after meeting her. Darn nausea... Worse however was, that the smell still induced queasiness. Not that she'd ever tell her after that embarassing incident.

  
The OB Gyn looked and acted a little bit like a younger and calmer Nana Domzalski. With missing buns and glasses. She also reminded her a little of her own mother and Claire felt all around well attened by her.

  
Just as she asked Claire to lie down, Jim returned with a tray of tea and cookies. She looked at him with begging eyes and he held out the tray for her so she could snatch one of them. Angelica just chuckled at the mother to be, as she picked up the transducer. "Now let's see if your little ones would like to present themselves in all their glory today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be break after this chapter to squeeze in another story line. After that one is finished, the story will continue here.


	5. My bounty is as boundless as the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: After this little rollercoaster, I'll probably take more time to update again. 
> 
> I don't know yet if it's going to be a hiatus or if I somehow find my motivation to write again. Maybe I'll take time to straighten out some of the bumps... But the last chapters have been a chore and I'm not used to that. I usually spend a lot more time on filing out the plot and haven't been able to do that, which is further discouraging. 
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter, anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited and reposted to include a small but important aspect to the plot!

"You can't keep me down here forever!" She exclaimed, expression furious and fists balled to her sides. "It's been two weeks! Two weeks in this cave! I need air! I need sun, I need..." her voice broke as did her expression. She stood at his bed, their bed and faced Jim. The halftroll stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and even if he may not intend to. It appeared as if he was blocking her way out.

It wasn't like she didn't understand. The first few days after the... incident, she had felt more vulnerable than she ever had before in her life.

She reached to her swollen belly and held back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. The need to protect her unborn children had grown overwhelming long before she had been kidnapped and held in a cell for a week. But afterwards it was all she could think about and she was happy to hole up in their cave, shut out the world and let Jim fuss over her and curl around her. Content to let him guard her like some watchdog. But after the shock had worn off some, she couldn't deny that this was not something she could do till she held her babies in her arms.

She was human, she needed to walk, she needed to see the sky, feel the breeze on her skin. She needed... _privacy_. Even if it was just for a little stroll through the woods. All she wanted, was to sit under a tree and some time to process what had happened. Alone.

And that was the real problem here.  
Claire was not an unsocial person. She had friends and allies, networks all over the world. But she wasn't used to be under supervision 24/7. She was used to work, to help people. She had spent years executing missions. She was used to days, even weeks alone in the wilderness. She was used to sleep underneath glittering stars...

But Jim... he would _not_ leave her alone. So the cave that had started to feel like home again, threatened to start feeling like just another cell.

"I just don't understand the problem here! We decided... both decided that it would be safest if you stayed here, until the twins are born Claire. You're not going up alone. This is not up for discussion." He countered, his voice so low it bordered on a growl. Commanding.  
She did not well with being commandered.

So she stared him down. Unable to explain, which made her feel dissatisfied with herself but even more mad at him. Why couldn't he just understand...?  
Hurt, livid, with tears in her eyes and with a snarl from her lips, the daylight lamp on a desk beside the entrance suddenly flashed so bright that he recoiled and took a step back, averting his eyes. Then the lamp shattered into pieces with a loud pang.

For a quick moment she was shocked by her own action. That lamp had been from before the time she left. Jim had dug it out from somewhere when she started to sleep in his cave. It was made from sun stone, a rare mineral that was related to heart stone, but shone bright like the sun and had similar effects without hurting Jim's stone skin. It had been a lifesaver through so many dark days spent in troll market. Her mouth opened and closed, before she turned her gaze towards Jim.

She wanted to apologize, tell him hat she didn't meant to destroy the gift he had made her so long ago, so she could spend more time with him. But the expression on his face muted her voice before she could speak.

His lips were pulled back in a silent snarl. His eyes cold. With a shake of his head he turned around and left.

All Claire could do, was to look forlorn at the lamp's broken fragments, before she numbly started to clean them up.

When she was finished and had thrown the shards into the trash, she sat down at the small table in Jim's kitchen. Debating with herself what she should do.

What should she say to him when he came back? Apologize?  
She was, quite honestly, still too angry for that.

Yes, he had a point. Yes, she understood his insistence. And yes, they had talked about it and she had fullheartedly agreed.

Who could blame her though?

Claire's life had been threatened innumerous times since she had been a teen. And their different stance on handling those threats had more than once been a source of dispute. But for all her experiences, those parental instincts had been kicking in really hard. Ever since she had been able to feel the twins move within her. It made her realize, the life within her was real, those were _her_ children.  
Their's.

Back when she had decided that she wanted them, it was more out of a conviction that she wanted this future. That she couldn't let go, what she had given up years before.

When they first moved though? The thought that someone would want to use them for their own gain, made her heart race like no monster threatening her own life had ever before. So for a few days, the need to feel safe had been immense.

But she was human. She was fast to adapt. And thus, after she had somewhat processed the horrible events of her abduction, she had been able to see that their plan to hide till the twins were born, was not exactly a product of reasonable deliberation.

Holing up in a cave for weeks was simply unhealthy.

It wasn't just because she wanted to go outside. That was an excuse and she knew it. He had offered taking her into the woods several times. It was the fact that he wouldn't trust her enough to go out on her own for just half an hour. That she wouldn't be careful enough to be left alone for even a moment. Or strong enough to defend herself...  
Before she had been kidnapped Jim had been mindful of their differences, tried to adapt and give her room to breathe. But now? He was starting to treat her like a task.  
Like a mission. The same way he had done years ago.

His behavior did not help with coping.

She had argued and bargained with him to reevaluate his stance. But after compromising on going outside with either him or another troll as a guard, he had not given her another inch.

  
A knock against the frame to the kitchen door shook her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Blinky standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?" He asked quietly and she nodded, motioning towards the free chair across from her.

After he did so, he took a moment to adress her. "So... am I right to assume you and Jim have been arguing?" He asked her and she numbly nodded toward the bin that now held the daylight crystals shards.

Recognizing what she meant, Blinky made a small sound before he cleared his throat. "So I guess that's why Jim just passed me, looking like an ill-tempered stalkling and barking at me to look after you."

At that Claire groaned quietly and pressed her palm against her forehead. Blinky hushed her, putting one of his hands on her shoulder and arm.

"Now, now, Claire... it will be okay. Give Jim a moment, he'll apologize."

Claire huffed at the troll's words "You don't... It was me, Blinky! I have to apologize! I destroyed it!"

"So?" trollmarket's leader asked her, shrugging. "It's just a lamp Claire, nothing that can't be replaced. And regardless of who broke it. I'm pretty sure Master Jim will apologize for whatever happened, anyway."

The young woman blinked at him for a moment, before shaking her head in irritation "You don't understand. He did nothing wrong- Just... He just won't understand, Blinky. I just want to... There hasn't been a moment in weeks that I had to myself. There's always... _someone_ there. Either him or one of the guards and it's making me feel..." she trailed of and Blinky nodded at her.

"Suffocated?"

Claire sighed as she looked up at him "I'm not sure that's the right word for it, but I don't have a better one to be honest. So yes, it's suffocating." She stemmed one of her arms against the tabletop and leaned her face against her hand.

"Hmm..." Blinky hummed, rubbing her shoulder "I understand and Claire? Even if it doesn't seem like it right now, Master Jim will too. I'd even bet, he's contemplating your point as we speak. He just needs a little more time to understand your perspective. He's been horribly worried while you were the Vestals captive."

"I know that." Claire said quietly. She could very well imagine how afraid he must have been. And on a rational level, she knew that his feelings were more... static than her's. But the thought of not a moment alone for the next two or more months was simply intolerable.

The guards even positioned themselves in front of the bathroom, for goodness sake!

Tilting his head, Blinky spoke up again. "Claire... may I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"If the constant supervision upsets you so much, why didn't you just ditch the guards and go outside by yourself?"

Claire blinked at him, taken aback. "Uh... Well. How could I have done that? Jim would have flipped!"  
"You mean there would have been an argument."

"Yes." She deadpanned and immediately caught herself, giving Blinky a wry glance that made the troll smile.  
"That's different Blinky. Like you said: He's been so worried. How could I do this to him?"

Blinky's smile just grew "Well... it seems like the outcome is still the same. You two would have argued either way." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "See, I'm just curious, because the Claire I used to know, would have done what she wanted anyway."

She looked down at the trolls words. "Maybe the old Claire didn't know how to keep a relationship going..."

Blinky's brows shot up at this. "Really? That's what you believe?" He asked. "Claire, you've been with Jim through his whole adolscence. And I mean that in a rather roundabout way... That boy had basically lost his most defining human traits and you... understood him." Claire gave him a doubtful look and Blinky nodded. "Yes you did. You _know_ that. Just like you know that, as a half troll, Master Jim tends to be... ah well. A little hardheaded. My love for literature aside, our species learns most effectively through experience..."  
The troll paused and gave her a look full of mirth as she looked down again with a knowing smile.

"Let me ask you something." He continued "How did you feel, when Master Jim got the wizard to pull you out of the fight zone?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh...Blinky... what are trying to suggest? Yes. I've been furious! Doubly so! Aside from the fact that he had the nerve to get my stupid mentor to do it, the knucklehead almost got himself killed. _Again_! And... I thought we were over this. He does it again and again and again. It's like he'll never learn. So, how's that about learning through experience?"

"Hm..." Blinky nodded. "I see your point, but Claire... I fear you might wait forever if you expect him to learn that particular lesson." When she leaned forward and inhaled to speak, he lifted two of his hands to stop her. "Don't misunderstand, my dear. I know you've been a great team, I know that with time Master Jim has been quite good at including his allies. That's still what distingiushes him from all other trollhunters before him. _But_ , he will be a father Claire. Despite never having had any children of my own, I know quite well what that means..."

Claire leaned back in her chair at his words and looked away in thought. She understood what Blinky was trying to say and she felt just as protective after all, but still... she couldn't help the tiny amount of irritation that welled up in her.

"The fact that he acted over your head to protect you, has nothing to do with him not trusting your abilites." Blinky added softly.

Claire exhaled tiredly before she spoke again.  
Despite her intention to sound outraged, her voice started to shake as she replied to Blinky's proposition. "I know. I understand. But... I'm still my own person Blinky! You know how it felt, when these... these _monsters_ told me that they just needed me alive till my children were viable enough to be... ripped out of me?"

Blinky put one hand on her back again and started to rub her back, looking at her sadly.

"I can imagine."

He stayed quiet for a few more moments as she composed herself before he spoke up again.  
"Claire, you know that I think of you as one of the strongest humans I have ever met, right? But I fear that, considering your state, the events of late may have shaken you more than all other trials that you have ever gone through."

Claire looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes tired, confusion written over her face.

"Consider this: Your kidnappers, the Vestal Legion, took not only your agency to act away when they blocked your magic and caged you. They took away your agency as a _person_. You were a mere vessel to them. In all honesty, that is an atrocity and you have a right to feel aversion to even the slightest hint of being treated like that again. We both know that you mean everything to Master Jim, but he's kind of recreating this situation for you unintentionally."

Claire blinked at him. "I haven't thought of it like that."

Blinky nodded at her "That's understandable. What counts for Jim, counts for you as well my dear. Your need to keep your children safe, may have outcancelled your need to care for yourself. But Claire... as of now, they are still part of you. And _you_ are important, too." He smiled at her "And if it reassures you: I've been telling Master Jim the same thing. "

Claire exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she gave the troll a rueful smile "Thank you, Blinky."

Trollmarket's elder gave her a smile in return. "Everything is going to be alright. I know how Master Jim feels about you. And... if you don't mind me asking you again: What made you comply to Jim's wishes, when you were so adversed to them?"

"Uh..." The young witch was stumped, taking a moment to search for words "Because... I wanted him to change his stance on his own..."

Suddenly her and Blinky both paused when they heard someone enter the cave. Blinky's library was one of the few in trollmarket with a door, so it was almost impossible to come inside without informing the people and trolls inside. Another moment later they exchanged a look as they recognized who took the stairs.

Blinky gave Claire another smile and patted her hand that laid on the tabletop. "I think I'll leave you two to talk it out."

As the troll stood to leave the small kitchen, he almost ran into the trollhunter that had been straightaway headed for it.

"Oh... right, Blinky- I've..." Jim trailed off as he saw Claire sitting at the table, while the bigger troll stepped around him to head for the stairs. Catching Claire's eyes, he gave her a sheepish, contrite look. "...been looking for Claire." He added quietly.

"I know." Trollmarket's leader said aloud as he made his way down the stairs.

After another self-concious look towards the exit that his adoptive father had taken, Jim turned to Claire again.

"So. You've been talking to Blinky." He said, lifting his arms to awkwardly scratch his elbow, avoiding her eyes.

Claire herself looked down and nodded, before glancing up again.

"Jim, I'm...-", "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Claire stood and Jim held out a hand to help her up. "Jim, I..." she tried again, but he stopped her.

"No, Claire listen. I was wrong. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It's just... I was so afraid..."

"I can imagine." She said as she looked up at him and he winced at her words and his shoulders sank. Claire had not kept her feelings a secret after they returned to trollmarket. She had told him exactly how she had felt during the time she'd been held capitve.

"Could we..." he started, then shook his head slightly before he added softly "Could I show you something? On the surface?"

Claire gave him a curious look, searching his face. Whatever his plan, he was openly remorseful and whatever chagrin she had held against him, was dissipating quickly.

So she sighed and gave him a tight lipped smile.

  
To her surprise they weren't taking a walk through the woods, but took a ride on his motorcycle. Though instead of taking the road into town, they were driving through a quiet suburb not far away from the woods where New trollmarket's entrance was hidden.

She had expected a talk about what happened, that he'd be pleading with her for another compromise. So she was even more surprised when he suddenly stopped in front of a pretty two store house, nestled between a group of trees.

The moment Jim had stopped, Claire felt the sense of foreboding that told her, that something important was about to happen. The house caused that feeling of déjà vu she had come to associate with crossroads in her life.

When Jim got off of his bike and took the small pathway towards the house, Claire got more curious. He kept his helmet on and waited for her to follow him. Looking at the house, she asked herself why he had taken her here. Did he want to visit someone?

She could only guess, that he had found a different doctor...

Another shock had been that Angelica had been part of the group that had kidnapped her... Angelica hadn't even been her real name and more worrying was that the woman was at large after Jim had freed Claire.

The fact that of all people it had to be their OB Gyn to betray them had been a really heavy blow for Claire. She was worried enough as it was, since her babies were not fully human. Them being twins complicated everything even more and for now she had to rely on Jim's mom, magic and her own grandmother who wanted to take the impossibly long ride to New Jersey by gyre. Neither of them felt comfortable with this option. But her abuelita had assured her that magic could assure for a delivery, just as safe as any hospital could be. And since neither of them felt any more comfortable with involving another outsider, they saw no other option.

Claire took a closer look at the house as she followed Jim. It stood out amongst the other, bigger houses in the street. It seemed older and was half hidden by those huge maple trees. But it was still a really pretty house. Brick on the groundlevel, half-timbered upper floor. The house held some sort of fairy tale charm, accentuated by a brush of ivy ranking its way up the side of the house.

When they reached the porch, Jim pulled off his helmet and grinned at her. Her own eyes widened as he so carelessly exposed himself, but her warning died on her lips when he suddenly pulled a key out of his pocket and she watched him open the door, completely baffled.

She was still searching for words when she followed him through the front door.  
"Uh... Jim? Why do you have a key for this house?"

He had turned his back on her as he had stepped inside and now brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck while he turned around. He still did that sometimes when he was nervous.  
"Yeah..." He answered "That would be, because it's mine. Well. Your's. Our's?"

Claire blinked at him, still completely confused. His house? Their`s? What did he need a house for...?  
Her jumbled thoughts came to a halt. Not he needed a house.

He had said "your's".  
He had bought her a house.

"What?" She blinked at him, flabbergasted and still unable to sort her thoughts. Jim had turned again, letting his eyes wander around, like he was inspecting the room. That's when Claire first took her surroundings in and noticed that almost all furniture was missing and the place smelled of construction dust and paint and detergents...

For a moment she felt strangely misplaced. Like she had been dropped into a different life.

She wasn't supposed to live in a house, let alone own one. She was a witch and about to have children that were part troll. None of this made any sense!

She shook her head slightly and gave Jim another confused look, clearing her throat to gain his attention.

"Jim I... Why did you buy a house?!"

The trollhunter turned to fix her with his look, then wavered a little and sighed. "Well... you weren't supposed to see it yet, quite honestly. I actually planned to wait till the twins were born- Not just because of what happened but because..." He sighed again.

"Because we don't know yet if they're able to even walk in sunlight..." She crossed her arms and gave him an apprehensive look. What had he been thinking? "Jim, why would you buy a house in this situation and..." she exhaled, her confusion evident "...why are you showing this to me now?"

Jim gave her a little insecure smile, shaking his head slightly as he sat down on the stairs and patted the wood beside him.

"I've been thinking... When you came back to trollmarket with me, I had been quite sure you wouldn't want to stay... forever. I mean, you can't stay in trollmarket all the time anyway. You need sunlight. So I started thinking about what to do..."

She sat down beside him as he rambled on, a step above the one he was sitting on and took his hand into her lap when he turned towards her.

"I thought, that if I bought a house we could somehow connect to trollmarket, then maybe... you would stay. Maybe I could see the kids regulary. I mean... they can stay here whether they'll be able to walk in sunlight or not. And even if they're not able to... We already built a tunnel to connect the house to trollmarket. And Blinky says we could even install another lift. So it's like two minutes from here to my place in trollmarket..."

She had started to rub his hand as he was talking and she didn't know what to feel. This was all so big and new and overwhelming and... nice?  
"You bought a house for me..." she said, chuckling slightly. Disbelieving.

"Yeah. I did." he answered softly. "If you want it that is." At her questioning look he continued to speak, repeating himself. "I know you never wanted to live in trollmarket again, so it seemed like a logical solution. And didn't you always want your own workshop in trollmarket? But... I never managed the nerve to ask you whether you even wanted it and since you moved back in with me..." He looked away from her and searched for words for a moment, blinking, the corners of his mouth twitching and she knew he was thinking about the recent developments of their relationship. "Well. I mainly bought it because I hoped that way I could be part of their life, you know?"

He trailed off and she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. She smiled at him indulgently... For all his grit, the trollhunter could still be quite insecure. After his transformation he had slowly started to try and hide it, but this right here? That was the boy she had known fifteen years ago and it made her feel all warm and fuzy inside. He still looked away, staring at the floorboards in front of them.

"There's still a lot to do though... half the plumbing isn't done yet and we'll need to buy all that furniture..." He said distractedly before he noticed her eyes on him, smiling warmly. Then she leaned forward and caught his lips in a soft kiss. As she slipped her arm over his shoulder to pull him nearer, she felt the muscles in his his back relax.

He had apologized already, but showing her this? It was quite demonstrative proof, that he didn't expect her to live with him in trollmarket. Even now that they were trying to reform their relationship. It was Proof that he hadn't forgotten that she was her own person and most importantly: Trusted her. He had to, if he was willing to let her live here. Away from an army of trolls.

It was just an arm's reach from trollmarket, yes. But considering the fact that just an about an hour ago they had been fighting, cause he wouldn't let her out of his eyesight... That he brought her to the house _now_ , was even more meaninful in light of that. He hadn't changed his plans about the house when he could have done so. Even though her lack of visions about this 'surprise' also proved that he did have no plan on how to approach the subject. She did not have visions about everything happening to her, but usually people's intentions triggered them. Or maybe it was a side effect to the anti-magical potion, 'Angelica' had used around her...

When she let go of Jim, he sighed and brought his forehead to her's.  
"Does this mean I am forgiven?" he asked softly.

Claire pursed her lips in amusement. "Yes you are. But I hope you know that I'll at least expect a swimming pool for the next argument." She chuckled and so did he. Then she leaned back a little to look at him.

"Seriously though, Jim. Which dragon's dungeon did you loot to buy me a house like this?"

He snorted in response. "No animals or mythical creatures were harmed to procure this dwelling, my lady. I just may have sold a number of gems over the years."

"James Lake Jr.! Are you telling me, you sold troll's resources to enrich yourself? And here I thought you were some great ambassador for keeping troll knowledge and assets away from greedy human hands!"

He grinned, flashing his tusks and held up his hands in a defensive manner. "In my defense: It was all approved by trollmarket's leader. And you know we did that long before I started working with the agencies. If I remember correctly, it was you who thought that having a few savings would make a lot of things easier. So it's actually on your credit that I was able to afford this. Besides, it's not like I'm selling diamonds to buy bazookas or feed endangered wildcats to trollmarket's hungry gourmands..."

Claire chuckled "I'm just joking you dork. Now... how about you give me a tour to my future domicile?"

Jim's face lightened up at her words, proving that he must have still been nervous about her reaction.  
He stood and she reached out her hands to let him pull her up. When he did so with a little more force than expected, she let out a small yelp that turned into giggling when he pulled her into his arms to nuzzle her cheek and the skin along her jaw.

His enthusiasm was infectious and Claire couldn't help the wide smile when he let her go to lead her upstairs. He was excitedly pointing out the changes and renovations that had been done on the house, presenting his ideas on how to furnish the rooms, asking for her opinions.

There were two rooms upstairs and a smaller storage room that he wanted to remodel into a bathroom. He thought that the twins could have these rooms. When Claire voiced her concern that they might not be able to be in sunlight he told her that the windows were going to be secured with an UV-filtering foil - the same his mom had used for his childhood home in Arcadia.

Next he took her to the basement, where they had already installed a portal to trollmarket. The horngazel to that portal was still growing though, so they couldn't use it yet. But Blinky had assured Jim, that it would be ready in only a few more days. Next to the portal Jim showed Claire a large room that had been used as a rec room. He had suggested to use it as her workshop. And she had to admit it was a good idea... since the property was slightly aslope, the room was sufficiently illuminated through big windows facing the backyard.

On the ground floor he showed her a spacious master bedroom with a nice bathroom and then the living room area. Both rooms were about the same size, though the latter had a fireplace at the far end and was lowered into the ground. The wall to another smaller room had been removed, opening and transforming that space into a gallery a few steps above the living room area.

"I'm actually quite relieved to show you the house now, you know?" Jim said as he seized the wall to the kitchen. They had discussed whether to use the gallery as a reading area or as a dining area, since there was another smaller room. Claire had voted for the latter since eating was a far more social activity than reading. She prefered to have an enclosed room for that. So Jim decided to have a pass-through installed to the kitchen. Like the one in his old home.

"Up until now, I had to decide everything on my own. I had no idea whether you'd like it or not." He added, crossing his arms. No doubt he tried to envision how big the window to the kitchen needed to be and Claire smiled fondly at his focused expression. Testing the railing that had been installed to separate the gallery from the living room area, she leaned against it.

"Well, you don't need to worry. You did a good job. _But_ that also reminds me..." she said, regarding his back with a thoughtful expression "Why didn't you tell me before? I agreed to live in trollmarket after all, why would you think I'd refuse to live in a house near you?" When he sighed and turned around with a sheepish expression she added, "Besides, I told you weeks ago that I want to be with you, Jim" She raised an inquiring brow at him. There was no need to dance around the issue anymore. At least she had thought so...

Jim walked over to her and joined her, leaning against the banister as well. "Well, as you can tell, I bought this house a while ago and you said you wanted to take it slow." He said with a tip of his head towards her "Correct me if I'm wrong, but acquiring real estate is not exactly the thing you do if you're trying to take it slow."

Claire made a sound of agreement, "True." Then she furrowed her brows. "Now that you say it... how did you even find this house? I don't think I've seen you browsing any local real estate advertisements..."

Jim chuckled at that. "Yeah... to be honest. I noticed this house years ago on my patrols... Don't ask me why, but there was just something about it... it made me think you'd like it here."

Claire squinted at him in thought "Wait... you noticed it years ago. So... had it been empty all this time? I'm a little surprised this house, that you've been intrigued by for years, was up for sale just at the right moment..."

The way he chuckled, she already knew what was coming... "Yeah well... I might have had a little help from your adoptive brother. He's very convincing as a poltergeist, you know?"

She gave him an incredulous expression. "Really, Jim? Do I even want to know?"

"Would it help if I told you that the guy who lived here was a mean old grump who liked to hide poisened bait for the neighborhood's cats and dogs? And even though I haven't seen it, I'm sure he often got rid of the evidence. Considering how many lost-pets-notes there have been plastered all around this neighbourhood for years."

Claire shot him a sceptical glance "A little."

"See? And like I said, it was kind of an impulsive decision. I was just trying to find a way how you and the kids could stay somewhere near me. It's not like I can expect you to live in trollmarket with me."

Claire looked up at him thoughtfully. "Why not?"  
At his surprised expression she added quickly "You keep saying that, but Jim... even though what I said years ago has ingrained itself into your head. So many things have changed since then." She paused and smiled as she pointedly caressed her hands over her belly. When he laid one of his hands on top of her bump, she covered it with hers and continued "I still...- Trollmarket is still a very special place to me and aside from the fact that there's is no way I'd keep your children away from you, let me tell you again: I want to be with you. So you can stop worrying that I'll be leaving. I'm here to stay."

And then... when she looked up from her belly to his face and saw his expression. She couldn't help it.  
She knew why she had not just ignored his wishes to go out, why it had been so important to her, that he would consider her point of view out of his own accord. Maybe she had months ago, when she had only been able to find sleep in his bed, when he told her that he'd be there for her. Maybe even back when he assured her that he'd support her decisions, no matter what. But looking into his eyes right now, she couldn't deny it. Nor could she keep it from him any longer. Because after all they had gone through, no matter how much they had changed. Deep down there was something that had not. Something that had survived from a time when she had just been a normal teenage girl, who had been so high on her hopes, dreamed about becoming an actress and had fantasized about love. She had thought for so long that she had lost all of it. But one thing was still there. Even if it was different now.

"I love you, Jim."

A small smile krept up her lips as she closely observed his face, catching every milisecond of his reaction. She could exactly pinpoint the moment her words hit him, the moment his eyes glazed over and his expression took on that sort of pure unadulterated happiness she adored so much. The blue of his irises glowing against the shadow on his face, as it was turned away from the window. For a moment he looked like he'd cry, but instead he just reached up, his fingers lightly touching her cheekbone.

He looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him and gods... she loved it. How was anyone supposed to not fall for eyes like that?

He exhaled at her words and slowly shifted his other arm to hug her shoulder. When she turned into his embrace and slipped her arms around him she felt him lay his cheek on top of her head, breathing her in.  
"I love you, too. So much. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel."

Claire smiled to herself, but didn't say anything. She had a good idea of how happy it made him. His feelings had always been very easy to read. Even when his transformation had muddled them all up for a while. Then her thoughts took a darker turn...

"Hmm. We still need to make sure, that this house is as secure as possible, Jim. Angelica is still out there and who knows who else will find out..."

He held her a little tighter at that, lifting his head. His hand started to stroke her back.

"I know. I'll make sure of that. I asked Merlin already to help us with setting up some spells and wards."

Claire leaned back and looked up at him with a critical expression. "Jim, that's nice and all, but you didn't really think I'd let _him_ set up the defenses to our home!?"

He smiled down at her, his eyes shining. She had definitely struck another cord, when she had called it 'their home'. "You still don't trust the old wizard, do you?" He asked.

"Don't get me wrong..." she answered. "I do trust him- but not to a fault. He has sworn to support you, but you know Merlin... He may be my mentor, but he's also a selfish bastard. Just cause he doesn't have an ulterior motive to manipulate us at the moment, doesn't mean it will stay that way. He has mislead us more than once out of selfish reasons disguised as goodwill. And I don't want him to be the only person able to overcome the protective wards to my children."

Jim lifted his hand to cup her cheek, pride and affection evident on his face. "That's fair, I guess." he mused. "I guess you already considered a few options?"

Claire gave him a cheeky grin. Happy for the course of conversation as it was something that she had wanted to bring up a while ago...

"Since you're asking..." she said and shifted a little to rumage through the purse she had brought with her. After a few more moments she found what she was looking for and pulled out two tiny, silver chains. Seemingly silver, as she knew that they were made from a metall far more valuable.

As Jim held out his hand, she let the tiny pendants fall into it. Then she watched him as he examined the jewelry.

"Is this made from... cælitum?" He asked, intrigued and she nodded. It wasn't surprising that he recognized the material. His own armour was made from the metall after all.

"Yes." she confirmed. "I asked Douxie for help with them."

His brow twitched at her words, but he said nothing as he let the pendants fall back into her hand.

"I want to use them for a shield spell. They're bracelets, you see?" She explained, pointing out the tiny plates she would use to engrave their names. "If they work as intended, nobody except for us will be able to pick up the babies or even touch them without or vocal permission. It's insuperable"

Jim made a small sound of recognition "That's clever." He touched the small bracelets in her hand again, tiping his head towards hers so their foreheads almost touched and giving her a moment to catch the details on his face. His furrowed brows, the small scar on his cheekbone, the soft glimmer caused by the mineralic texture of his skin. When he looked up at her, the blue of his eyes almost threw her off track. "What do you need for it to work?"

Well... the answer to that question was the reason she had protracted telling him about her idea... so after shaking herself out of it, her expression became slightly sheepish as she answered him.  
"Well..." Claire said, grimacing slightly "The good thing is, I need just two- no three things! One is pretty easy. The other one...Heh."

"Oh let me guess... I'll just love where this is going" Jim deadpanned. He knew that if she was acting this way it must be bad... Pulling a sleeping dragon's teeth kind of bad...

Better to be upfront and tell him though, she'd have to tell him anyway.

"The easy one is pretty simple. I'll just need a drop of blood from you and me each. The bands will be connected to us that way, the other one though... Well, let's say we're going to visit an old friend!"

Jim just looked at her unimpressed. "Who?"

Claire shrugged, smiling disarmingly "Gatto's keep...?"

Jim groaned.


	6. My love as deep

"And here I thought I'm too old for this." Jim drawled as he threw an old wooden cup over his shoulder.

He heard NotEnrique chortle from somewhere underneath the heaps of stuff on his right. "Too old for this _shit_? Keep dreaming buddy!" The small green troll quipped, his voice muffled.

"So not adequate, NotEnrique..." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Aw Jim..." Claire piped up from her place behind them. Her stance was ready. Staff in her hands as she kept her eyes on their surroundings. "Don't be such a sourpuss! Doesn't this remind you of old times? You know, when things were still all exciting? The adrenaline _rushing_ through your body?"  
"Making your tummy tingle?" NotEnrique snorted, as he suddenly popped up in front of him. A crown hanging lopsidedly on his head.

The trollhunter groaned. "Yeah... you two are definetely related."

Claire laughed out loud and NotEnrique dove back underneath the pile of gold, jewels and assortment of random stuff. No doubt he was using this chance to stuff whatever valuable small little thing he could find into his diaper.

Fifteen years out of the darklands and Claire's adoptive brother still opted for human nappies, as they were "the most cushiony human invention one could wrap their ass in - ever." But aside from questionable fashion choices, the small troll had also proven to be quite useful for this... delicate type of mission.

Admittedly, the last time he had treated Gatto to an involuntary dinner had been many years ago. But during the first years in which they were trying to set up a new trollmarket, when Claire had still been training the basics of sorcery, they had taken several trips to plunder Gatto's keep. And with each visit Gatto had gotten more inventive. So whenever they entered the gigantous troll's stomach they tried to get what they had come for as fast as possible. And NotEnrique was a very quick little thief.

As it was, Gatto had not changed anything about the defenses against unwelcome guests. Probably because he was pretty much out of ideas and options, now that he was infested with the very thing that was supposed to protect him. The result of a rather unfortunate decision, the montainous troll had made around ten years ago. The encounter with Gatto's new defense back then had left Aaarrrgh! seriously injured and blinded for about a week, before Claire had been able to heal him.

So it was no wonder that they avoided Ojos del Salado ever since. But as they had no other option to aquire what they needed, Jim and NotEnrique were hurriedly trying to find what they were here for, while Claire kept them safe.

Still... when Jim caught two small coins on a pile on his left, suddenly slipping downwards a few inches, he impulsively spun around to yelp in warning.

Unsurpsingly though it had been unecessary. Claire had already zapped the uncomfortably big, red, wormlike creature with her staff and unceremoniously stacked it on the sharp amethyst blades on one of the ends to haul it into the lava pit at the center of the sweltering cave. She made it look like she had just swatted a fly.

"Jim, relax. It's not the first time I dealt with mongolian death worms. You just lure them to us if you shriek like that."

The halftroll threw her a miffed look. "I wasn't _shrieking_." he objected.

"Yes you were!" NotEnrique snickered. "Didn't know you brute could sound like my sis! Scared the crap out of me for a moment there!"

"You're having entirely too much fun with this, you little toad." Jim countered, before he paused for a moment. "Remind me again, why it has to be exactly _this_ kind of shell Claire?" He asked in an effort to change the topic. Usefull as NotEnrique might be, if he had to hear another poop joke... he might have to discharge Claire's little brother preemptively.

Claire threw him a quick glance before she answered. "Because ground buccinum clavem, also known as fumain whelk, is the most effective magical fixativ that exists in our world. Which is also the reason why it's extinct. And it definitely is. Believe me, I searched _everywhere_."

Yeah... he remembered. There was a time when Claire had made it her mission to find a way of reversing his transformation. She had been sure that studying the mechanisms that _fixed_ a spell, could give her clues on the subject. She had not been successful.

"But during my travels in Europe I learned, that Kleito's crown must be in Gatto's keep. And that crown is adorned with the shells, so... keep searching!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jim answered, digging back into the pile in front of him.

As much as he tried to concentrate though, he couldn't help keeping an eye on Claire. He always did. And even though he trusted her with all his heart... the fact that she was pregnant made everything so much more complicated. So when he heard her huff a few minutes later, he turned around to watch her stacking a worm, while zapping yet another.

He could see her sweating from the heat in the cave, but that was not what sent him into panic a second later.  
As Claire lifted her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow, Jim caught movement on the ground right behind her. The earth rippling to form a little bump.   
And he knew what that meant...

He literally leaped the distance between them, without even taking the breath to shout in warning. Then he threw himself between Claire and the worm, bolting out of it's burrow. It promptly latched itself to his leg and he swore. Jim knew that he couldn't squeeze or smash the thing, lest it exploded to spray acidic poison everywhere. So he watched helplessly, as the thing wriggeld upwards within moments to try and gouge itself into his thigh where it was only protected by the chain mail like fabric of his armour. He screamed, as he could actually feel the cursed thing's razorlike teeth on his skin, thankfully it let go of him a blink later as it was pierced by Claire's amethyst blade. It still writhed around as the witch threw it quickly into the lava pit.

"Jim, what where you thinking!?" Claire exclaimed, as she turned on him and frantically checked his leg. As agile as she still was, the size of her belly had her huffing again as she bent over and Jim bit his tongue to stop her from fussing. His overprotectiveness was at fault for her worry after all.

The halftroll hissed, as she poked the place where the worm had latched itself on like an overgrown leech. "Thinking was not part of the process, I fear."

"That much is clear." The witch answered, but her voice betrayed her worry. Claire was protected by a magical barrier or rather a magical layer that prevented the worms from hooking their teeth into her. So he had just completely unnecessarily risked his life to protect her. The stupidity of his action had hit him the moment the worms teeth sank into his skin, uncomfortably near his groin. He _really_ hadn't been thinking. It had simply been an automatic reaction.

"I don't think it was able to inject any poison. The material protects you against it. But I think we should still get out of here ASAP." She looked up at him for a moment before she leaned forward to prod at the fabric around his injured thigh again. "And I need to have a chat with my old master about what he used to make this chainmail..."

Just then they suddenly jumped a little, as a loud "Oy!" interrupted them.  
Turning towards the piles of treasure they saw NotEnrique perched up on a heap, wearing a crown adorned with various forms of sea shells. "Am I interrupting _something_ or can we leave this bog now?"

 

  
A few hours later Claire and Jim were back at their cave and the trollhunter had been ordered to take the rest of the night off.

They were both lounging on an old couch Jim had bought years ago in new trollmarket. One magic spell later it had been as good as new and served as their favorite spot to read or just relax and cuddle in their cave.  
While Claire was sitting, the halftroll was lying down. One leg hanging down from the couch, the other bent over her lap, so she could look at his injury.

It wasn't dramatic at all, but Claire wanted to make completely sure, that no poison had made its way into his system.  
The deathworm's poison was highly potent and could probably melt even an halftrolls insides into mush.

"Well, but wouldn't a flower still be fitting? What's in a rose's name? You know?"  
"Yes, but..." Claire paused for a moment. "You know what? You're right... Rose isn't that bad. I kind of like it more than Viola or Lilly."

After Claire had patched him up, their conversation turned to a routine topic of theirs. Names.   
They had both agreed weeks earlier about the boy's name. But the girl? Curiously, they agreed on the topics, namely literature and flowers (though Jim had also advocated for a latin name), but they couldn't agree on their choices.

Jim was quiet at her last suggestion and she could tell that he wasn't on board. "What?" she asked. "You prefered a floral name. Rose would be perfect, wouldn't it? It's a flower and reference to Shakespeare. It's perfect."

"Yeah, but... Rose Lake?" he said hesitantly "Isn't that a little... I don't know- almost too corny?"

Claire crossed her arms and gave him a smirk. "Who said their last name is going to be 'Lake'?" she asked.

The reaction was immediate and the halftroll's eyes widened as he stuttered to find the words to backpedal.  
"Ah- uh... that's not what I- Imeantheycan- Uh..."

Claire laughed and patted his leg. "Jim, relax." She paused for a moment, blinking, before she spoke up again. "To be honest. I just realized I haven't really been thinking about their last names, you now? For so long my own surname has been... insignificant." She straightened and looked at him, like she was just realising it herself. "Wherever I went, it was always just Claire. Claire the kind, Claire the cunning, the commendable, the curious... for years, people just knew who I was for myself. I even remember an old monk who was confused for a moment, when I introduced myself with my surname."

Jim looked at her curiously. He was aware that this... touched her somehow, but he couldn't decipher whether it was in a positive or a negative way. He shifted a little, leaning on his forearm, so he could lift his upper body more and look at her straight. "And...?" He began. "How does that- I mean... what does that mean to you?"

She returned his look. "I don't know...? I mean..." She furrowed her brows and sighed. "To be honest... that's what I always wanted..." Her voice grew quieter with every word as she looked ahead again. "Recognition. I wanted to be seen by someone, for who I was. Appreciated for what I can do and I've been doing just that for years. And I think... I think that was something I felt the need to do, because of my family..."

Now with that information Jim could work. He had known from the time when he still had been human, that Claire had always felt this great if hidden need of approval from her parents. Her parents who had worked so hard for approval themselves, that sometimes... they had forgotten that their daughter just wanted the same from them, what they aimed to receive from society.   
For a minute they both were quiet. Each pondering their individual thoughts.

"You know..." Jim began as she seemed to start pondering again "I get it, kind of. Even though it's... very different for me. I never had to live up to my name or anything, because that one person who I could have looked up to just wasn't there... I think...- Of course I very much looked up to my mom, _always_ , but... It's my dad's name. And I remember a time when I was little, when I still believed that that must have meant _something_ to him. That _I_ meant something to him. Why else would you impose your own name on your child? After he went away, that... child's logic kept me believing, that he must come back, someday. But he didn't and I... stopped caring about people that weren't there and concentrated on those that cared for me... I just know that I'll never want to be like that. I don't understand how you can be like that." He said, shaking his head, then looked up at her, a little sheepishly.

"Sorry for taking over the subject. I just wanted to say... even with this whole backstory, I just don't feel like my name's a burden." He chuckled a little, shaking his head "More like I sometimes almost miss hearing it. Wherever I go these days it's just 'the trollhunter' or 'Gunmar's bane' for the more pompous ones. Don't you feel like that?"  
Claire tilted her head at him before she spoke "Well, people usually call me by my first name, so there's that. I feel more like my titles are something I earned. I worked hard for them so it's something I'm proud of, because I made my own identity... To be honest... it's almost liberating." She paused for a moment and then looked up at him "Please don't ever tell that to my parents..."

"I won't." He chuckled slightly and she joined him before she grew thoughtful again. "Strange isn't it? What names can do to you... gives this whole naming thing much more weight, doesn't it?"

Jim reached out, to take the hand that caressed his leg into his "Depends..." he murmured, his eyes wandering to her belly. "Look at yourself. In the end it's up to them. What they're going to do with the things we give them, is what really matters. I mean... I may have my fathers name, but he's not part of my life, while you worked hard to overcome that part of your heritage and yet you have a well working relationship with your parents." He moved to kiss her hand, he was still holding and she placed it on her round belly when he let go.   
"Maybe we shouldn't wrack our brain's so much over the names..." He added with a little chuckle and laid back again.

She turned towards him at that and gave him a bemused smirk. "Ah, so... is Rose still on the table...?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed "Why don't you like Viola?". Claire laughed in response "I told you: I just don't like the ring of it that much and your intentions may be honorable, but... not everything connected to me has to be purple, Jim. Besides... my daughter isn't me. I don't feel comfortable about a name that's an homage to my abilities and the color of my aura. Each person has a different one, her's doesn't have to be anything like mine and to be honest... I think I can already kind of feel their auras and I don't feel any violet in there. Sorry, sweetheart." She caressed her hands over her already impressive bump in emphasis.

He just furrowed his brows, sighed and grumbled quietly "But it was such a perfect name..."

Claire just chuckled "Aw... Well, what about my other suggestions?"  
"The writers?" Jim asked and lifted his head, a fond smile slipping on his lips again. "Okay... would you mind listing them again? I remember... Isabel..."  
"...Allende, Elena Poniatowska, Virginia Woolf, Louisa May Alcott, Maya Angelou, Karina Galvez, Julia Alvarez, Rosario Castellano, Laura Esquivel, Gloria Guardia, Madeleine L'Engle..." Claire listed on for him, trailing off when she noticed Jim's eyes on her.

His expression was the definition of utterly smitten and Claire couldn't help a self-conscious smile. " _What_...?" She asked.

He shook his head slightly, still beaming at her. "Nothing, you're just amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied smiling, putting her hand on his kneecap and he reached out, covering her hand with his.

"I'm trying." He responded, laying his head down again. "Now, back to those namesakes. Were those all or...?"

When she didn't answer, he looked back at her to find her staring at him.

"Jim..." she said when he blinked at her questioningly. "Will you marry me?"

 

 

"And you said ' _no_ '?!" Toby asked, completely baffled.

Jim didn't answer immediately as he was distracted by the little green eyed girl wadling towards him, holding out his arms for her and smiling warmly. Sally was almost two years old now and it was amazing how fast she was growing. Every time he got to see Toby's daughter, she had learned a dozen new things. The first thing he had to do when Toby sat her down on the forge's ground was distract her from a stack of weapons.

The heroes forge was certainly no place for children, but Toby got away with pretty much anything in new trollmarket. Bringing his little daughter for the first time was no exemption.

"No, I didn't say 'no'." Jim answered, before he turned his attention to the brown haired toddler again and imitated her happy gasp as she grasped his fingers and examined them. "I just didn't say 'yes'."

He couldn't see Toby's scrunched up nose, while he acknowledged Sally's enthusiasm about his thick clawlike nails, but he could certainly hear the cringe in his voice when he answered " _That_ doesn't sound any better my friend. That sounds like the dramatic climax of some stereotypical rom com where the protagonist screws up big time before the happy end." He paused when Jim straightened and stood since Sally's attention was captured by some pebbles on the ground. "What did Claire say when you bugged out?"

He glanced at Toby, before returning his gaze to the toddler, who babbled to herself and picked at the stones on the ground. "I don't think I screwed up Tobes. It's not like we fought or had some dramatic fallout- you saw her before, did she seem distressed?"  
It was not an entirely rhetorical question... He thought he had handled the situation the best way he could, but he had also been utterly surprised. And he still had no idea what to do next! He knew though that he didn't want Claire to feel rejected...

Sally turned towards him holding out her little hands and showing off a few small stones she picked up with an awed expression. Jim smiled.  
"Oh! You found pebbles, munchkin?"  
"Pebbl-!" The little girl smiled brilliantly and when Jim kneeled down again she scuttled to him, placing her find in his outstretched hand. "Da!" She said and Jim replied "Thank you, princess! Do you want to find some more? See there! There's more pebbles." Following his outstreched hand the girl turned around, repeated "Moar!" and bent down again to pick up more of the small stones, showing him each new one with a "Da!".

"Claire immediately backpedaled and apologized, when I... kind of had a system crash after her proposal. So I asked her where this idea was coming from and..."  
He sighed for a moment before Sally looked at him and he changed his frown into a smile for her, as he accepted more pebbles from the girl.  
"She doesn't just want a normal wedding or something, Tobes. She wants a bond..."

Toby crossed his arms, humming. "Hmm, so she want's the real deal... Huh?" He shrugged at Jim. "How do you feel about that?"

Jim took a moment to give Sally back her pebbles, sending her over to her father to show him her prize, before he answered.  
"Don't know... I mean- You see her reasoning is so... practical... She thinks, that a connection like this will be an advantage in protecting our kids. I'm already able to track her... Think about how it will be, if we have an additional emotional connection! Oh, and she also thinks, that it could help us to understand each other better, without the amount of work we need to put in now..."

Toby looked up at him as he was crouching to admire his daughters collection of stones.  
"So?" He said. "Sounds like a sensible reasoning." Jim lifted an eyebrow at him, letting out an exasperated chuckle "Reasonable but unromantic..."

His best friend chuckled in response. "Ah, that sounds like human-Jim. And what does troll-Jim think?"

The halftroll rolled his eyes. "Troll-Jim would probably grab anything Claire throws his way. He'd even be happy about a pinky swear from her to probably never leave him again."  
He smiled and bent down again, as Toby's little girl turned around to waddle towards him again, pebbles in hand.

"But that's not what concerns me, Tobes. Think about what a bond like that would mean in the long shot... It's impossible to break without positively mutilating yourself. It has a balancing effect... meaning Claire could experience some troll instincts- and I don't want her to possibly go through similar things as I did after my transformation. And the most important point: Our lifeforce will be... connected."  
He smiled at Sally, absentmindedly admiring the pebbles she offered him, before he returned the gift again. That prompted the girl to return to her father to repeat the procedure.

That last argument was, what kept him thinking.

A magical bond as Claire wished to establish, had a curious effect on the length of the partners life. As in that a partner who would have probably been fated to die younger, could not do so till the other, who had a longer lifeline, did. The one who would have died first would simply be pulled along... It was a complicated mechanism, but what Jim knew was this: As a halftroll, he was aging slower than humans... Since he was still young no one could really estimate how much slower exactly. But it was safe to assume that he'd outlive any human his age. Including Toby and Claire...

Claire reasoned, that if their children aged slower as well, she'd want to be there for them as long as possible. But Jim couldn't help worrying about the alternative...

After a moment of quietly watching Toby talk to his little daughter he spoke up again.

"The thought that Claire's life could one day in the far future depend on mine... I don't know how to feel about that... Besides, the twins will be more human than troll. What if their lifespan is shorter than mine? What if... they grow old before us?"

Toby looked up from over Sally's head at him and gave him a thoughtful look. "Jim... not to be insensitive, but... you _do_ lead a very dangerous life. Do you really think it's sensible to worry about what might be in - I don't know... sixty or even ninety years? Claire knows all this and doesn't seem to care. Or at least has a different opinion on it and I think you should trust that." He picked his daughter up as she grabbed and whined at him, demanding attention. "Yeah, yeah baby, I know you're getting bored in this boring old forge. We're going back to aunt Claire in a minute and you can play with her dollies again." Then he faced Jim again. "Look, I see how this is a difficult decision, Jim. But all possible negative impacts aside. Claire wants to marry you. Isn't that what you always wanted? Let's pretend you two never broke up, never got her accidently pregnant... Would you have said no?"

Jim blinked at him, then looked at Sally who had stopped fussing and was chewing on her fist, green wide eyes focused on him.

"No." He answered. "I would have said yes."

"Huh..." Toby nodded thoughtfully, then shrugged. "Well, then maybe you should think about your reasoning again, because let's be honest: You would face the same questions about your family's future."

  
Then Sally suddenly grabbed her father's short, reddish beard in frustration, demanding "Dolly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few background details: 
> 
> \- the fumain whelk is my personal fabrication. It doesn't exist, but let's just imagine it's related to dog whelk. Just instead of dyeing stuff, this little shell imprints magic into things. The name fumain is derived from Fuamnach, an irish sorceress. The meaning of fumain is not clear, the interpretations I read of were 'scarf' and 'noise'. The latin name translates to something like "key whelk".  
> \- Kleito is the mother of the Atlantean kings. Including Atlas. There's no mention I have read of her wearing a crown. But let's just imagine Poseidon gave her one for this story.  
> \- Mongolian death worms are fun. Google them. The original name is supposed to translate into "intestine worm", so you can imagine that Gatto got himself quite the problem here... By trying to keep the trollhunters out, he invited a parasite that now breeds everywhere in the troll's intestines.  
> \- The little wooden cup Jim throws so carelessly around in the beginning? That's the Holy Grail.  
> \- Jim thinks "Viola" would have been a perfect name for their daughter, because a) it's a flower, get it? b) it's the same flower both in english and spanish, c) the flower is literally also called violet for it's color, which would make a great reference to her mother's awesomness, but also d) that classic ryhme goes "violets are blue", and Jim's total cornball who think's that's the perfect symbolism for their love. Though he hasn't dared to include that last point to his list of arguments when Claire wasn't as intrigued by the name as he was. He doesn't know, that she's also a character in one of Shakespeare's plays.
> 
> I'd also like to announce, that the next update might be as late as mid may, since I'll be working a lot and will be out of the country during april.

**Author's Note:**

> A few further notes...
> 
> This story follows the event(s) of "All these woes", where Jim finds and confronts Claire.  
> If you want to know how this beautiful mess came to be, there's "Sweetest discourses" - res ipsa loquitur explicit ;)
> 
> And the whole thing was heavily inspired by Mintycakepup's "Growing Daylight"
> 
> Although I focus strongly on the fact that as trollhunter and sorceress, both their lives are pretty darn adventurous and dangerous. That leads to a lot of grief and angst about the whole situation. And of course there's also the fact, that they broke up several years before the events of this story. If both Claire and Jim seem a little OOC at times: There are reasons for that, which will be explained through the story.
> 
> Also: I really appreciate tips on spelling, since I'm not an english native speaker aaand I write all my stuff on word pad...


End file.
